A Thousand Tomorrows
by Phantom710
Summary: This picks up initially a month after "Frankly My Dear..." and then moves forward to almost a year later, when Rhett and Scarlett encounter each other in Atlanta for the first time. This isn't a quick finish. If there is ever to be a happy ending between them, a lot must happen. I do not own any part of this story or its characters.
1. Home to Tara

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and it's of my favorite book/movie of all time. Go easy on me, but also please feel free to give me helpful critiques. I am horrible at writing accents, so I'm sorry if anyone (like Mammy for example) talks and it's not in MM dialogue._

* * *

Chapter One:

For one month, Scarlett allowed herself to wallow in her despair, at Tara. For one month she drank away her pain, saw as little people as possible, and absolutely refused to cry. On the thirty-second day she left her room, with a stiff back, and walked down to join the family for dinner. Suellen and Will were already sitting at the table, and the children, including Scarlett's own Wade and Ella, had already ate their meals and had been sent to bed. They'd visited her only an hour prior to dutifully say their good-nights.

It pained Scarlett to look at either of them, they were a reminder of all that she'd lost. Wade, a connection to Melly. Ella, a reminder of her other daughter, Bonnie. They both asked her, although Wade more-so than Ella, about Rhett. When was he coming home? Where had he gone? Scarlett couldn't answer them, partly from choice, and partly because she had no idea where her husband was. Further, Scarlett knew she hadn't been a good mother, and every time they appeared in her room, she felt like she didn't truly have anyone left in her life.

"Good to see you, Scarlett." said Will, although he didn't bother to stand when she entered the room and just continued to eat the food on the plate in front of him.

"I'm not used to having a house guest stay in their room when they visit." Suellen looked up at Scarlett, pointedly.

"Well, as it's my house too, Suellen, I thought I might behave as I wished." Scarlett took a seat at the table and looked at the food that had been prepared. For the first time since Bonnie had died, it at least looked somewhat appetizing. Since her death, she ate for need only.

The trio ate in silence for a while, until Scarlett couldn't stand it anymore. "The place looks dreadful Will, is Tara not making enough money to keep it looking respectful?"

Scarlett felt a glimmer of regret as she saw Will's subtle wince. "I do what I can Scarlett, me and the few male servants that didn't leave after the war."

"Well, we'll have to make Tara profitable again, won't we? I won't watch as it becomes a shadow of what it once was like all the other houses in the county. Tomorrow, I'll look at everything, and we'll decide where to begin." With that, Scarlett's mind was made up, and with a gusto she hadn't felt in years, she threw herself into Tara for the next nine months.

The ten months that Scarlett had been away from Atlanta were somehow both the longest, and the shortest, of her life. Forced to return on matters of business for Tara, she'd felt her stomach tighten into a knot as she and Will approached the city. She'd left the city, and the memories, the day after Rhett had left her. She had no desire to return to face the town that still believed her in love with Ashley, and who'd never approved of her, or her actions. Now, there was not even Melly to defend her. There was nothing here, accept an empty house and painful memories. As far as she was concerned, the quicker they left, the better.

Will and Scarlett has chosen the best method was to divide and conquer, so while Will attended to his list of things, Scarlett attended to hers. She was walking past several shops, looking about to see if she could spot Will, when a voice came from behind, and stopped her in her tracks.

"From the rumors, I thought you might be harder to track down Scarlett, and yet here you are."

Rhett. She knew the voice instantly of course, and had only a second more to decide her course of action. She wanted to turn around and scream at him for abandoning her, to throw herself at his feet and beg him for another chance, but she did neither. Instead, she turned around, keeping her face as plain as possible, and looked up into his familiar face. "Why, Rhett, if I'd known you were coming, I would have had a room in the house prepared, as it is-"

"I've already secured my lodging for my time here, Scarlett. An old friend has made available a room for me."

Scarlett's eyes narrowed at the news. He knew he referred to Belle Watling, of course that's where he would choose to stay, somewhere he knew she would never go. It took all of her strength not to let out a snide remark, but she was determined that he wouldn't see how much he still affected her. "Well then, if you do need in the house, Uncle Henry can let you in. I must be on my way. I need to find Will." She offered no pleasant farewell and instead turned and walked away. Willing herself to keep putting one foot in front of the other and not look back. Hoping he wouldn't stop her. Hoping he would.

She found Will a short time later and breathed a sigh of relief. "You've got everything we need, then?"

"Almost everything, Scarlett. A few things were delayed, they'll be here on the train, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I needed them here today. We can't go all the way back to Tara and then make this same trip again. We'll have to stay here a night, now."

"Yes, Scarlett, I suppose so."

"Well, I suppose we should head to Peachtree Street then."

The house smelled stale when she opened the doors, the result of no use. When she'd left, she'd ordered the furniture covered, and the windows all secured, then she'd dismissed all the staff, except Mammy, who went back to Tara with them. At the time she'd hoped, spitefully, that Rhett would come home a week or two later and see that she'd left. For once it would be him waiting for her to return, but Uncle Henry never informed of her of any such event. "I'm sorry about the state of the house will, but I don't suppose it will matter much since we're only staying a night."

Will nodded his agreement, looking around at the opulent surroundings, that still shown. "Yes, Scarlett."

Scarlett began walking up the staircase, and gestured for Will to follow her. She paused half way up, taking time to run her fingers across the banister. This staircase; it was a scene of consuming passion, and one of horrible pain. She looked up, noticing Will eying her strangely, and let her hand fall to her side, before beginning up the stairs once more. She led him to a spare room, directing him to remove any covers he needed, and to utilize whatever was there. She didn't want to talk anymore, and so she left him to himself, and walked down the hall.

She paused at a closer door, one more significant than all the rest, for this was closed with more purpose. It was Rhett's room. The one he'd occupied since Bonnie had been born. The one where Bonnie had lay, with him watching over her, both in life, and in death. The one from which he'd packed his suitcase, and left her ten months prior. She hadn't planned to go in, but she found herself pushing the door open, regardless. This room, like all the others was draped in plain white fabric to protect the furniture. She pulled the piece that covered the bed off, and stared at her for a moment before sitting down upon it. Scarlett could still picture Bonnie's little body laid out on top of it, with Rhett forbidding them to bury her. His grief, much like his love for the child, was expansive, and unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It was then, as years of memories, and lost chances, and bad endings rushed over her, that Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler, cried.


	2. Back to Atlanta

Chapter Two

Rhett sat with a glass of whisky in his hand, as Belle told him her plans. She was giving over the management of the establishment, and moving. "You'll do well, Belle, wherever you land. I'm only sorry to lose the last thing that keeps me coming back to Atlanta."

Belle breathed out a long breath. "As glad as I am to see you here, Rhett, we both know that I'm not why you're back." Rhett didn't respond, unwilling to assess her meaning. "Do you know where she is?"

"I've already seen her." At Belle's quirked eyebrow, he continued. "Only briefly. She was on the street when I first arrived."

"I'd heard she'd left Atlanta."

"As had I. You were not the only person who informed me of her absence."

"Well where was she?"

"I didn't ask, and she didn't seem inclined to tell."

Belle's inhales, as if to begin to say something, but stopped when Rhett abruptly stood from his chair. "Excuse me, Belle, I fear I am not good company tonight, and don't greatly feel like talking. I'm going to go for a walk." He didn't wait for a reply, and quickly turned, leaving Belle at the table, and exiting the building he'd spent so many nights in over the past years.

Once outside, he opted for a drive over a walk, and made use of Belle's buggy. Rhett hadn't planned to go Peachtree Street, yet somehow that's where he ended. He pulled up in front of the home, bringing the buggy to a stop. The house was dark, just as everyone had described. Climbing down from the buggy, he walked slowly towards the main entrance of the house. He grimaced. He could still see Bunny playing with a doll on the front steps, hear the cries from Scarlett after he'd walked away from her. He'd hated this house, he'd swore he'd never return, yet here he was.

Rhett reached out, trying the door handle and was surprised when it turned. Something he didn't understand propelled him forward, through the door, across the entryway, and eventually up the stairs. These were yet another bitter reminder of the past. The only truly good memory of this place was that this was Bonnie's home. The only home she'd ever known. Now she was gone too, and with her, he knew he'd died as well.

He went first to the nursery, and looked inside. Bonnie's bed sat next to Ella's. His little girl that was so scared of the dark had finally slept away from him. He'd probably hated it more than her. In fact, he knew he did. Rhett didn't linger in the nursery, he closed the door behind him and headed toward his bedroom. The silence in the house was eery, there had always been noise within; whether from the hustle of servants or the running of children's feet. He opened the door and stopped short. The gaslight inside his room was dimly lit, but it allowed enough light to outline the figure of a woman. Scarlett was asleep on his bed.

The corner of Rhett's mouth quirked up, involuntarily, he couldn't help but find something ironic about it all. Since Bonnie's birth Scarlett has steadfastly refused to share his bed, or for him to share hers, so to find her in it now, was quite amusing. " _Oh, well,"_ he'd said that day, " _It seems we've been at cross purposes, doesn't it?"_ It was further proof that Scarlett and himself had never seemed to want the same things at the same time. He stood there a moment more, have wanting to turn on his heel and leave this place, and half desperate to wake her, to speak to her. He couldn't let her weaken him again. For years he'd stayed. He'd told himself it was for Bonnie; a child needed a mother. Yet, in the months since he'd been gone, he'd realized he'd stayed for her as well. No matter what she'd done, he'd always been able to see a part of the Scarlett he'd fell in love with. No, if he woke her now, he would never leave, and that was simply not an option. So, Rhett Butler turned, not bothering to close the door behind him, and walked as quickly as possible from the house he'd called home.

The morning light shining through a crack in the drapes woke Scarlett. She jumped, surprised to awaken sprawled across Rhett's bed. She couldn't remember falling asleep. She still wore the same dress from the day before, so she quickly made her way to her own room, rifling through the dresses she hadn't brought with her, and finding one that would be easy enough to get into without the help of a servant. When she'd finished, she walked downstairs, to find Will already waiting in a chair.

"Good morning, Scarlett. I reckon it's time to finish up here and head back to Tara."

Scarlett's mind wandered back to her encounter with the Rhett. At the time she hadn't wanted to prolong it, but now she didn't want to leave Atlanta without speaking to him again. "Yes, though let's split up again. I have a few thing I need to look at, and you need to finish getting everything we need. I'll find you when I'm done and we can leave."

Will looked at her for a moment, assessing, before responding. "Alright. I guess we best leave then. I'll go get our buggy."

Later, Scarlett wouldn't remember climbing into the buggy, or the drive into the main part of Atlanta. She was too focused on coming up with a plan. She needed to talk to Rhett. He'd promised her he'd come back for the sake of appearances, yet she hadn't seen him in almost a year. The girl he'd left crying as he walked away wanted to fall onto her knees and beg him to come back to her. The girl she'd become over the last months at Tara, refused to bend. Still, she couldn't stand being in this state of suspension.

When Will had finally left her as she'd asked, Scarlett began a determined walk down the street. She could think of only a few places that Rhett could be, and the most likely of which angered her. Hell would surely freeze over before she was caught dead walking into Belle Watling's establishment. If fate were ever in her favor, it was just a half hour later when a tall, well-known, silhouette came into view down the street from her.

He stood against a building, a cigar in his hand. As Scarlett neared, she took a moment to take in what he looked like. The year had gifted him with just a touch more gray hair at his temples, and a few bits over the rest of his hair. What was not gray, however, was still the darkest black. His face hadn't changed completely, but he looked different nonetheless. He seemed rested, he didn't have the tense creases across his face that he'd had whenever he looked at her. That peacefulness almost stopped her from continuing on. Almost, but not quite.

"Good morning, Rhett." she smiled at him. Though his face changed almost imperceptibly when he heard her voice.

Rhett turned his body towards her, no longer leaning, and looking straight down at her. "You seem to be in town quite a lot for someone who'd supposedly left."

"And who told you I'd left?"

"I do have a few people who talk to me in this town."

"Well, they're right. I'm only in Atlanta today because we didn't finish up our business yesterday."

"And where is the new widower, Mr. Wilkes?"

Scarlett's heart sank with his words as much as he temper flared. "That was an awful thing to say, Rhett. For your information, I've only seen Ashley twice since you left, and the first was at Melly's funeral, so I don't think that counts as a social visit."

Rhett quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing, so Scarlett continued. "The second time Suellen invited him and Beau and India over for supper."

"Suellen?"

Scarlett grimaced. She hadn't meant to say anything about Tara, or the fact that that's where she'd been the last months. She'd rather him think she'd been off enjoying herself. "Yes, I was visiting Tara." That wasn't a lie, after all.

Thankfully, Rhett didn't push her on the topic any further. "Shall we go for a walk around town, Mrs. Butler? We've got to keep the tongues at bay." The cool, mocking voice, was back just as it had never left.

"It's been ten months since we've been seen together, Rhett. I think that ship has sailed."

"So you're declining my offer for a walk, then?"

"No. I'm merely pointing out that whatever your reason is for it, it's not for gossip's sake." Scarlett said blandly.

Rhett gestured with his hand towards the direction they would walk. He didn't offer his arm, nor did he offer a reply to her comment. He wasn't sure he had one. She was right. Ten months had passed, and anything that the town has dreamt up, or heard, was already hard-set in their minds. He's promised to come back, to be seen often enough. Yet every time he'd considered it, he'd decided against it, and when he'd heard she was no longer in Atlanta, he'd stopped considering it altogether. He looked down at the top of her head, her face pointed directly in front of them. There was something different about this Scarlett. She was different than the one he'd left. He couldn't place it though, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.


	3. A Brief Encounter

_A/N: First off, Thank you so much for all the views, reviews, and favorites. I love seeing everyone's perspectives, and a few of you have given me ideas, or at least mentioned something I hadn't considered yet. I love Rhett and Scarlett as a couple, and I love strong Scarlett. Hurt by everything, but not desperate.I know this one is a little shorter than the first two, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

Chapter Three:

Scarlett and Rhett walked in silence a little ways more, before Rhett spoke. "How are the children?"

"Do you mean Wade and Ella?"

"Of course I mean Wade and Ella, Scarlett."

"I'd rather thought you'd forgot about them."

"You forget, Scarlett, that they've been in our family as long as you have. I'm not likely to forget them."

"Where were you, Rhett? It wasn't just me you left. It was them too."

"Scarlett-" he broke off, grimacing.

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him instead of walking on. "Wade asked me every week for five months when you were coming home."

"I-"

"Ella cried to me for a month, every night. She wanted to know why she'd lost her sister, Aunt Melly, and Uncle Rhett." If Scarlett were honest, at the time Wade and Ella's questions had bothered her more than hurt her. She'd grown tired of answering them over and over with same answer: I don't know. Yet now, as she was standing there, relaying it all to the man she hadn't seen in months, she felt her anger rise.

"I couldn't, Scarlett. Every time I thought about seeing them, I thought about not seeing Bonnie ever again."

" I did too, Rhett. Except I lived with them for the past ten months, and now when I see them, I don't see Bonnie. I see Wade, and Ella." Scarlett turned back in the direction they were heading and began walking again. She didn't see the look flash across Rhett's face, while subtle, it was there. He was impressed.

"How long will you be in Atlanta, Scarlett?"

"Hopefully just another hour or so."  
"Why the rush?"

"I haven't been back to Atlanta since I left. I wouldn't have came yesterday except I had some things to attend to. After today, I don't plan on returning."

"Why are you abandoning Atlanta?"

"Why did you abandon it?"

"You know why, Scarlett. I needed something different. I needed to be somewhere else."

"Well, then, now you know my answer as well."

"I seem to remember you wanting to live here, and there's an ostacious house to prove it."

"I used to want a lot of things that I don't want anymore." Scarlett replied, pointedly.

"So it would seem." As he spoke they reached the end of the block, and Rhett paused, looking at Scarlett to see which direction they would head next.

"Well, this seems as good as spot as any to conclude our walk. I really must be going. I need to meet someone." Scarlett looked up at Rhett, waiting for a snide response, but it didn't come.

"Of course. Would you have any great objection if I wrote to Wade and Ella? I'd also like to visit them in the next month or so."

Scarlett wanted to give him a biting retort, but she the bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Of course, Rhett, I'm sure they'll enjoy that. You can write to them at Tara. They'll make sure we get any letters."

Rhett nodded. "It was good to see you, Scarlett."

"Was it? I'm not entirely sure I can say the same." She nodded her head towards him and quickly made her way across the street and in the opposite direction of him, hoping to find Will sooner, rather than later.

The trip back to Tara was long, and silent. Will waited until the main house was almost in view before finally speaking to Scarlett. "I saw Rhett in town, this morning."

"Oh? Did you speak to him?"

"No, I was speaking with someone and when I was finished, he was gone."

"I saw him too." Scarlett commented.

"I wondered if you might have. I know you weren't happy to be in Atlanta, but you seemed even more anxious to leave than I'd expected."

"Tara is my home. I think I only fooled myself into believing that Atlanta was."

"Will Rhett be following you back to Tara soon, Scarlett?"

When she'd arrived at Tara, just two days after Rhett had left, Scarlett hadn't had the strength to think up a lie about Rhett. Yet at the time, she also refused to tell anyone that he'd left her, for good. She hadn't been ready to accept that. Instead, she'd told them that Rhett and her decided they needed some time with their families, to get through the loss of Bonnie and Melly. She'd come to Tara, and he'd gone to his mother in Charleston. Suellen had looked skeptical but had said nothing, and everyone else seemed content to take Scarlett for her word. Mammy had come with them, and she couldn't be sure, but she was fairly sure that Mammy knew the truth, or at least suspected it. There wasn't anything anyone could keep from that woman.

"Maybe eventually, but for now I think he's returning to Charleston."

"Scarlett, you've known me for a while now."

"Yes?"

"So then you know I try not to get into other people's affairs, especially yours."

"I appreciate that."

"Scarlett-"

"Yes, Will?" There was a hint of impatience in her voice as she answered. In the past months she'd grown fonder of Will, more so than she'd expected. She appreciated his love of Tara, and his love of the land. It was something her father would have respected about him as well. Still, she didn't really want to be talking to Will about Rhett, let alone any other aspects of her marriage- if one could truly call it that at this point.

"I don't know of any problem that ever fixed itself by being left alone."


	4. Charleston

Chapter Four:

Will's words played across Scarlett's mind for several days following the ride home from Atlanta. Additionally, as much as she hated to admit it, Scarlett thought he was probably correct. Still, she wasn't entirely convinced it should be her that should be making the effort to fix it. Hadn't she told Rhett how she felt? She hadn't abandoned her family, he had. This was his mess to clean up. Wasn't it?

The next few weeks passed by somewhat quickly as Tara's summer harvest demanded the majority of Scarlett's attention. She was determined that Tara would be profitable this year, more so than any year before, and for that to happen, she spent almost every waking minute making sure she was going to get the most money for their crops. So, when a letter arrived from Rhett two weeks after she'd seen him, it got buried beneath papers for another two weeks, with Scarlett never having so much as seen the envelope Mammy placed on her desk.

One evening, in the first week of August, she spotted the familiar scrawl of her husband's handwriting, and tore the envelope open:

" _Scarlett,"_ it began, and she couldn't help but noticed it was neither prefaced or ended with any terms of endearment.

" _Given the way we parted last, I'm sure you're as surprised to receive this letter, as I am at writing it. I would have enclosed letters to the children, but the circumstances surrounding this letter might negate that particular need."_ Scarlett scoffed, but continued reading. " _Upon my arrival back in Charleson, my mother became ill. She'd suffered from mild complaints in the last few months, but this is the worst it's ever been._

 _The doctor's fear that she might not make it. I write this letter to ask you to come to Charleston, and bring the children if you choose. She's asking for you. She wants to meet her Daughter-in-law before she meets her maker. I shall await your response. Rhett."_

Scarlett sat the letter back down on her desk and leaned back in her chair. In all the years that she'd been married to Rhett, she'd never once met his mother. In the early years, he was determined to never go back to Charleston, and in the later years, they were both determined to spend as little time as possible in each other's company. Scarlett was in two minds. One was shouting at her to refuse. Why should she meet her mother-in-law, when her husband was determined to no longer be her husband. The other was pleading for her to go. She knew that Rhett hadn't penned the letter with ease, and despite their current difficulties, she knew well what it was like to lose a mother, and she didn't want Rhett to be alone if that were to happen.

Within fifteen minutes the battle within her was over, and the pleading side had won. She'd sought out Mammy, and told her to make preparations for her and the children to leave in the morning. Scarlett didn't send a reply to Rhett, knowing that she would make it to Charleston before the letter did, and there had already been a delay as evidence by the date he'd penned on the letter.

"Are we almost there yet, mother?" Eight year old Ella was sitting anxiously at the edge of her seat within the carriage. The entire trip to Charleston had been filled with questions, and Scarlett wasn't able to answer many at all.

"The driver said we would be there soon, I'm sure he knows what he's talking about. Now, sit back and calm down." Scarlett.

Wade's response to the trip had been far less excited, and more skeptical. "Why does Uncle Rhett's mother want to meet us now? Why does she care just because she might be dying?"

"Death has a funny way of making people think about life, Wade."

Wade nodded, but said nothing, he sat back in the carriage with his thoughts until they finally came to a stop. "Well, we're here." Scarlett said, though her voice was not as steady as she'd expected.

The driver hopped down onto the street, and opened the door. Ella, no longer able to wait, jumped down, not waiting for her brother or mother, and immediately began commenting on her surroundings. Scarlett gestured for Wade to follow his sister, taking a final breath by herself before exiting. The driver offered his hand as she stepped down, and she got her first look at her mother-in-law's home. The driver placed their trunks on the ground beside them, Scarlett paid the man, and he left. She was trying to decide upon how best to make their presence known, when the front door of the house opened, and Rhett appeared in the doorway.

His hair was somewhat disheveled and his eyes looked as if he hadn't slept much. He walked towards them, looking down at Wade and Ella first. "Wade, Ella, I'm glad to see you."

Wade offered a non-committal sound, and Ella stepped forward slightly. "We missed you Uncle Rhett."

"I've missed you too. Go ahead inside, they're running around trying to set up a room for you." The children did as he bade, and walked into the unfamiliar house in front of them.

Rhett's attention turned to Scarlett. "It's just like you to come unannounced, Scarlett. Though I guess I should say my thanks for coming at all."

"I didn't see your letter until the night before we left, I thought I'd get here before my response, so I didn't send one."

A few men came from inside the house and went towards them, intent on getting the bags and trunks he'd brought along, inside. "Thank you," Rhett said to them, "Please make sure Mrs. Butler's things are placed in her dressing room."

Once the staff were out of earshot, Scarlett arched an eyebrow in Rhett's direction. "My dressing room? Don't you mean my bedroom?"

"Why, no, my dear. You might have noticed that this house isn't quite as large as your house, or even Tara, for that matter. We'll be sharing a room, but you have been given your own dressing room, separate from mine, to protect your modesty." Rhett finished his sentence with a smirk.

Scarlett chose not to reward him with a remark, and instead asked of his mother. "Is she better?"

"I'm afraid not. It appears the doctors were right. She grows weaker by the day- her heart they say."

"I am sorry, Rhett, no matter what you think of me, I hope you know I mean that, at least."

Rhett's face softened. "I know you do. Thank you for coming. I think she'd like to believe that I am a happy family man before she leaves this world."

Perhaps he didn't hate her after all, Scarlett mused to herself, or maybe it was just the grief talking. "If you'll give me a moment to freshen up, I'll meet her whenever you're ready."

"Follow me. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Scarlett followed Rhett into the house and up the stairs, arriving at a door at the end of the hall. "Our room, Mrs. Butler. He opened the door, gesturing for her to enter.

The room was directed in the complete opposite fashion as her own room in Atlanta. The furniture was nice, but not ornate, the various fabrics were all simple, combinations of pastels and natural colors, nothing bold. She could see now what he'd wanted when he'd come here to find the peace and gentility he'd mentioned. It was everything that Scarlett was not, or at least, had not been for some time. "Thank you, Rhett. I'll just be a moment." Then, without allowing him the opportunity to follow her inside, she shut the door behind her, and prepared herself to meet the other Mrs. Butler.


	5. The Other Mrs Butler

_A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry for the wait! I went on vacation, and then had school, and just yesterday I was in the ER with my LO who has pneumonia. It's been a hectic few weeks, but I'm back. Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five: The Other Mrs. Butler

Scarlett paced back and forth across the room, anxious at the idea of finally meeting Rhett's mother when for the entirety of her marriage, that had never seemed to be a priority. She hadn't purchased any gowns in the time that Rhett had been gone. As she'd stayed at Tara there hadn't really been a need. The urgency of Rhett's letter hadn't allowed time for shopping either, so Scarlett had only her old dresses to choose from. She wanted to make a good impression. A knock on the door startled her from her contemplation, and a maid entered.

The two stood in silence as the girl helped lace up her corset and put on her dress. She left quietly, leaving Scarlett alone to look at her reflection for a moment. "I don't know why I care what I look like. She hasn't shown an interest in me before, now she's dying and wants to meet me."

With final gaze at herself, Scarlett turned around and made her way outside her room. Rhett was waiting for her. "You're not wearing something new, Scarlett? I believe I saw that dress on you before."

"I didn't have time to pick out a new dress Rhett, you're letter was urgent. I can go shopping now if you'd like?" She knew he was baiting her, and she wouldn't let him win.

"That'll do just fine. I'd hate for mother to die while you're fussing over which gaudy gown you'll buy next."

Scarlett scowled. "If you're going to be mean Rhett, I'd just as soon rather leave."

Rhett's face fell for a moment. "I apologize, Scarlett. Please, come this way." He gestured down the hall to a closed door. "She's awake, waiting for you."

Scarlett followed him down the hallway and went into the room behind him as he opened the door. She caught her first glimpse of her mother-in-law, a frail looking woman sitting up against a mound of pillows on her bed. The lady held out her hand, and Rhett walked over and took it, smiling down at her.

"Mother, Scarlett's come to meet you."

A small smile flashed across the pale face, and she looked around her son and directly at Scarlett. "Oh, good. I'm so glad you're here. Come sit by me."

Scarlett smiled and walked over toward her, standing directly beside Rhett. "Mrs. Butler, I'm so glad we finally have the chance to meet." She grinned down at the woman, trying to remember a bit of the charm she'd stopped using almost a year ago. There wasn't need for it at Tara, not anymore at least.

"Leave us, Rhett. Go entertain yourself. We'll be fine, just us."

Rhett looked back and forth between the two women, debating with himself on what course of action to take, but eventually his mother won. With another smile at her, Rhett offered a small bow. "As you wish, mother. Scarlett, find me when you're done."

Scarlett flashed him a glance, her green eyes coolly staring up at him, and then nodded. "Of course."

When Rhett had left, his mother made an effort to sit up a little straighter in her bed, but gave up. Scarlett's heart twinged a little as she took in the sight of her mother-in-law. She knew the doctors were right in assuming she was not long for the world, if her days of nursing had taught her anything, she knew the look someone had about them when they'd accepted their impending fate. "Relax, Mrs. Butler, don't worry about sitting up on my account."

"I'm glad you're here, Scarlett. Rhett's been a bear around the house since he got here. I know it's because he misses you."

Scarlett wasn't so sure about that. If it were anyone else she probably would have commented, but she bit the inside of her cheek, instead, before replying. "I'm sure it's just because he's worried for you."

"I'm dying, Scarlett. It's rather depressing to talk about it, but there it is."

"You'll get better, Mrs. Butler. You're young still."

"I haven't been young in a long time, but you're nice to say it, just the same."

Scarlett glanced around the room. Unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Rhett's mother had no such dilemma, as she continued on. "I don't want him to see me die, Scarlett. He's seen enough of that lately, and you too." She didn't say Bonnie's name, but her meaning was clear.

"He loved Bonnie a great deal, as he does you, so you must try not to die, Mrs. Butler." Scarlett was surprised at the conviction of her words. She'd never thought she'd be having a conversation like this with Rhett's mother, but she knew that Rhett didn't handle death well.

"You must take him home with you, Scarlett. I know he won't want to go, but you must take him. Don't let him stay in Charleston and watch me die." The woman pleaded, clutching Scarlett's hand.

Scarlett wasn't sure she could make Rhett leave the house with her, let alone leave Charleston and return back to Atlanta. Still, she couldn't tell Mrs. Butler that. "I'll try, I will."

"Today? I wish I could spend more time with you, but will you try today?"

"Yes, I'll try."

Mrs. Butler seemed content with her answer, and visibly relaxed back against the pillows behind her. "I get tired easily these days. Will you forgive me while I take a little rest? And come see me later?"

"Yes, of course." Scarlett patted her mother-in-law's hand and then quietly left the woman to her sleep. She exhaled a deep breath when she left the room. Rhett wasn't hard to find as he was sitting in a chair reading a paper when she walked downstairs. He looked up and she saw just how tired he looked.

"She's already convinced of the happy state of our union?"

Scarlett sat down in a chair opposite of him. "She didn't really mention us, Rhett. She's worried about you."

Rhett's forehead creased and his eyebrows pulled closer together. "Me? She's the one unable to leave her bed."

Scarlett stood back up, pacing a moment, and pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth as she did so. Finally, she turned around, seeing that Rhett's full attention was on her and he looked more concerned. "Rhett, she knows that she'd dying, she wants me to take you back home. Away from all of this. She doesn't want you here, if it's to be the end."

"My mother doesn't know me as well as I thought if she thinks I'd leave her now."

"She thinks I can convince you."

"Did you encourage that belief?"

"I told her I'd try."

"Well, consider this your failed effort. I won't leave her. If you'll at least tay a few days so she can see you again, and meet Ella and Wade, I'd appreciate it."

Scarlett sighed. "I'll stay as long as you'd like, Rhett, only I wish we could talk about some things if I do."

Rhett stood up from his chair, facing Scarlett, who now had to arch her neck up to see him. "I'll try Scarlett, but not today. Make yourself at home, I'm going to go sit with her."

Scarlett watched as he walked up the stairs and disappeared. She could already see her time in Charleston would be a hard one, but she couldn't see if it would be worth it or not. As she stared at the empty staircase she asked herself what she wanted. She hadn't really considered what would happen when she showed up in Charleston. She'd wanted Rhett back from the moment he'd left. Yet she'd found a quiet peace at Tara that she already missed. She didn't have any longer to consider it as Wade and Ella appeared at the top of the stairs and hurried down towards her when they saw her.


	6. Another Death

A/N: Welcome! If you're still here, I'd just like to take a moment to thank you for sticking with me. Since I last updated I have got my Bachelor's and started the Police Academy. I struggle to find time to eat, let alone write. BUT it's 3am in the morning where I'm at and I have tomorrow off, so I decided to write. I'm really excited for Chapter Seven, so watch for that coming soon. 

* * *

Chapter Six:

Rhett wouldn't hear anything else about leaving, and so the first day passed into the second, and into the third. Mrs. Butler visited with Scarlett and the children for a bit each day before tiring and falling back asleep. Rhett spoke very little, and chose to fall asleep in a chair in his mother's room rather than fall asleep in the same room that Scarlett slept in. On the fourth day, failed to wake up in the morning, and the house immediately fell into an even darker mood.

As the arrangements were being made for the funeral, Scarlett tried to keep Wade and Ella distracted. Ella, whether it be from the quick attachment she had seemed to form with her new grandmother, or the sheer amount of loss she had to experience in her young life, was distraught. Scarlett tried to comfort her, but found herself at a loss. She had no words to make it easier for the little girl, or she'd have already used them on herself. First Charles, than her mother and father, than Frank, and of course Bonnie and Melly; it seemed that there was no shortage of people to be taken away from her.

Through it all, Rhett remained stoic and silent. He didn't grieve his mother as he had done Bonnie. His sadness was evident as he went about his tasks, but he didn't fall into the darkness that Scarlett had expected. Still, it wasn't until the following day when she finally dared to approach him.

She found him in the dining room, sitting at the table with a glass in his hand. He tipped it to his mouth and swallowed some of the amber liquid as she approached. "Rhett…"

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you seemed to have won her over in your short time here." Rhett didn't look at her as he spoke, but his fingers tapped on the side of his glass and for a moment that was the only sound in the room.

"I think Wade and Ella were the real enticement. She perked up when they came in." Scarlett's chest tightened as she watched Rhett. A part of her wanted to go to him, to hold him, and protect him from the pain. She knew what the loss of a mother felt like. The feeling confused her; it was something she'd never really felt, and especially not towards him. Rhett had always been the strong one, she'd leaned on him, but never the other way around. The one time when he'd needed someone, she'd been too wrapped up in her own feelings to help him.

"She bid me to return to Atlanta. To our house." Rhett said the words sarcastically, but also as if they bored him. Scarlett's eyes widened regardless.

"Are you?" Scarlett immediately regretted the words. Despite everything, they still sounded hopeful.

"No, Scarlett. Even my mother's final wishes can't make that house my home." He swallowed the remainder of the glass's contents in one quick motion, placing the empty cup back down on the table with a slam.

Scarlett flinched, and her eyes narrowed. "I'll leave you to your drink. I'm taking Wade and Ella after the funeral is done." She hadn't yet planned their departure, but as she stood, staring at Rhett, she knew she couldn't stay.

Scarlett had been asleep for a few hours when a sound in her room startled her awake. Her eyes squinted as she tried to catch her breath and make out what had caused the noise in the darkened room. Just a moment before a match was struck, casting a small glow over a face, she knew who had made the sound. The smell of cigars, whiskey, and sandalwood filled the room. Rhett. She'd never really noticed that he had his own scent until the night before she'd left the Peachtree Street house. Scarlett had walked into his room and the scent had surprised her. Now, she could smell it again, and when the match lit, she could see the faint outline of him sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Rhett…"

"I have to confess, I may have drank a little more than I'd intended tonight. I quite forgot you were here."

"Yes, well, you haven't shared a house with me in a long time, it's no wonder you've forgotten." Scarlett was staring towards the corner; her eyes had adjusted slightly, but he was still just a shadow.

Rhett's silhouette moved and walked toward the bed. Scarlett instinctively gathered up the covers and pulled them up over her chest as she sat, covering herself from his gaze. "I haven't slept in a bed in days, Scarlett."

"I'm aware. The cook said she'd been serving you every meal in your mother's rooms."

"I wasn't around before, I figured I should be around in her final days."

"I'm sure she was grateful."

"I'm tired, Scarlett."

When she would have responded, her words were cut off. Rhett knelt on the bed in a quick motion, and fell over against the pillows beside her. Her breath quickened at his proximity. She waited for him to speak, but a moment later his deep, even, breathing told her that he was asleep. She contemplated getting up and leaving. She could go sleep in Ella's bed, or go sit in the same chair he had just occupied. Yet, she decided against it, telling herself she wanted to see his face in the morning when he woke up in her bed.

For the second time that night, Scarlett awoke to a dark room. It appeared she was destined to get little sleep. This time, however, the cause of her awakening wasn't as readily obvious. There was no drunken Rhett stumbling around and bumping into things to wake her. The door was still closed, and in the brief moment of time where she was between sleep and awake, she didn't hear anyone up and about in the house. Then as consciousness more fully overcame her, she realized why she'd awoken. She was hot. Her thin nightdress was sticking to her skin, but she couldn't move to adjust it. A heavy arm lay draped across her midsection, and its owner was pressed up against her side.

Immediately Scarlett was alert. A quick sideways glance confirmed that Rhett was still sound asleep. He was no longer laying on top of the covers and had apparently climbed beneath them while they were both asleep. Scarlee started to move, but stopped. The heat from his body was uncomfortable, but she took a moment to enjoy the feel of him next to her. Silent, and unable to mock her in his present state, she found that she was in no hurry for him to wake.

She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd laid there when he began to stir. She closed her eyes, and tried to even her breathing, not wanting to be caught lying there as she was. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. The body next to her moved again, but the arm stayed draped across her abdomen. Scarlett took another breath in, and out, but this time on the exhale she felt warm lips press against her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, and moved her her head just a fraction of an inch in his direction. His eyes were open, but they didn't meet hers, they looked down at her shoulder where his lips had just been. He shifted upwards and kissed closer to her neck.

Rhett placed another kiss, and then another before finally his gaze met hers. She stared, wide eyed at him. Bewildered, but not completely unaffected from his attention. He let out a long slow sigh before his head bent down and he claimed her lips with his. He moved over her, never releasing her lips completely; it was a silent forbiddance for her to speak or make a sound. Aside from his breath which was becoming heavier as he moved, he was silent. His hands reached out and grabbed her wrists, pulling them to either side of her and pinning them to the bed beneath his weight.

When he released them momentarily to tug at the fabric of her nightgown, Scarlett moved her hands to his shoulders. He stopped his actions and took her hands in his once more, placing them back on the bed where he had put them before. While Rhett was still silent, his instructions were clear, he wanted her silent and still. Scarlett's head was spinning. She was desperate to speak, to say something to him. She wanted to encourage him, and to reprimand him at the same time. She bit her lip in an effort to keep from speaking, afraid that words might break the spell. He moved more fully overtop of her, placing kisses across her shoulders and neck as he did so. Scarlett knew what was going to happen next, and she knew that in that moment, she should speak, yet she couldn't seem to find the will.


	7. A New Beginning

Chapter Seven: A New Beginning

Never in her life had Scarlett Butler been an early riser. It was something that had caused both her mother and Mammy many long faces. Even years ago, when Tara had been struggling and Scarlett had worked to keep everyone fed, never had she got up early. For Scarlett, the night time had always held more excitement, and the morning rarely had. So, she was shocked when she awoke the next morning as the sun was barely beginning to peek into her room through the thick fabric curtains on the window. She was even more surprised when she saw that Rhett, who had turned over and away from her at some point after their time together, was still in bed and fast asleep.

Scarlett moved carefully as she got out of the bed. She glanced at Rhett frequently as she moved around the room. He remained fast asleep. She pulled a wrapper around herself and went to wake the children and get them ready for the day. The funeral would be later that afternoon after Mrs. Butler's friends had a moment to come view her at rest in the main room. Wade and Ella woke easily, and Ella seemed to be better than she had been the day prior. When the children were downstairs eating their morning meal, Scarlett returned to her room to change, and was unsurprised when she noticed the bed was empty.

Rhett was nowhere to be seen for the remainder of the morning, and Scarlett has just enough pride left that she didn't dare ask the household staff. If anyone thought it strange that he was not in attendance at his mother's viewing, they didn't say it aloud.

When the afternoon came, the house moved to the cemetery. Rhett arrived just in time to walk over with Scarlett and the children. He was silent as he walked beside her. Wade walked on the other side of his mother and Ella reached out to grab Rhett's hand as they moved. Scarlett hazarded a glance in Rhett's direction, curious to see if she could read his thoughts from the expression on his face.

He looked straight ahead as they walked, not acknowledging anyone. At the funeral his face was motionless and expressionless. He placed a bouquet of flowers on his mother's coffin as they lowered her down but then moved into an upright position once again. Despite the solemn occasion, the people of Charleston seemed more interested in meeting Scarlett than she had expected. In the midst if the throng of people who were asking her questions and greeting Wade and Ella, Rhett disappeared.

When she finally got her way free of them, she ushered the children home and asked the house staff to begin packing their luggage. She found Rhett sitting alone in his study. She entered quietly, focused on him and he looked up at her, but not unkindly.

"Scarlett…"

"Rhett…" they both began at once. She smiled as she sat down across from him. "You first."

"I drank more than I intended last night and was quite exhausted." He began, sounding very careful as he chose his words. Scarlett could feel what he was going to say next, and braced herself for the rejection. "I don't remember much from last night, but I do know that I came to our room and apparently fell asleep in our bed at some point. I apologize for that."

Scarlett blinked once, and then once more as she processed his words. He fell asleep? That was what he wished to comment on? Did he truly not remember what had occured? Or did he simply want to forget it happened?

In the near year since he'd left, Scarlett had imagined their reunion hundreds if times and happening in equally as many ways. Even on the days she was absolutely furious with him, she'd still assumed that one day he would come back to her. The night before had been fast and urgent, two people coming together out of sheer need. It had been unlike anything she'd experienced, coming only close to their last night they had spent together. It seemed that they were only destined to share that type of passion when they were both completely distant or furious with each other.

Scarlett opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, choosing to remain silent as she wrestled with her thoughts. Rhett didn't choose the same action.

"I heard the servants bustling around and readying your things. Thank you for at least staying to see my mother properly buried. You'll be returning today then?"

"Yes. As soon as everything can be arranged."

Rhett's eyes squinted, the tanned skin at the corners creasing slightly. He had expected more of a fight from her, he'd prepared for it. When he invited her to come to Charleston he had just known that she wouldn't leave without him making her. He vaguely recognized a feeling of disappointment but then suppressed it, unwilling to delve deeper into his thoughts on the subject.

"Where will you be going? Atlanta?"

"No, I'm done with Atlanta, or at least as much as I can be for the time being." She was returning to Tara and from there, she wasn't sure. It was operating better than it had been and it was easily going to be profitable this year. She no longer felt the need to stay and watch over everything.

With a bit of guidance, Will had really stepped into the running of Tara. He still didn't do things exactly as she wished them to be, but she found that it didn't concern her as much as it had at one time. As long as Tara wasn't running into the ground and was turning a profit, she felt she could step away from it.

Rhett didn't press her further. He assumed she would go to Tara. That place had the uncommon ability of bringing out her strength. He told himself that it didn't matter where she went, if only he thought she would agree to a divorce, they need never see each other again. The likelihood of that was slim, and for now the mere fact of being married hadn't stopped him from doing as he wished. It was a fight he wouldn't concern himself with now.

September passed into October and Scarlett sat in her room at Tara, completely bored with her life. The year since Melly's death had passed and Scarlett had abandoned the mourning clothes that she'd worn since Bonnie's accident. She supposed she should still be in mourning for Rhett's mother, but she was so dreadfully tired of black and had only met her that once. Mammy had scoffed at her, but didn't scold, for which she was thankful.

Rhett had wrote a letter to each of the children once in the last month, but nothing to her. His letters to Wade and Ella were deliberately vague about where he was, saying that he was traveling and would be by to see them in the next months. Their house in Atlanta on Peachtree Street was sold days before. Scarlett had expected to be sadder about it, but she found herself relieved.

Half of the money from the sale was wired to Rhett's attorney, who had somehow secured his signature despite Scarlett having no idea where to locate him. Scarlett hadn't wanted any of it, but Uncle Henry had insisted. Now, she was seeking another house and she found herself evaluating what she really wanted. When Rhett had given her carte blanche on their home, she wanted everything.

With the war so fresh in her mind, Scarlett wanted all the splendor she'd had before the war, and more. Rhett had taken her to opulent hotels in New Orleans, and she'd experienced finer things than she'd ever known existed, so when it came to building their home, she wanted all of it. He'd mocked her taste, but had continued to buy her whatever she wanted, and Scarlett had never been able to turn down having free reign. Now, when she considered her requirements for a home, she could see how much she'd changed. She still wanted nice things, but the gaudy fabrics and expensive details didn't give her the same pleasure as they once had. When the deal closed on the Peachtree Street house, Suellen had asked if she was going to go see the place one last time, and it surprised Scarlett that she had no desire to do so.

The servants bustled around her room, packing the last of her trunks as she was once again leaving Tara. While Uncle Henry wasn't happy about it, he'd supported her in choosing to move. After speaking with a few other merchants in Atlanta and other lawyers that Uncle Henry knew, she was taking a trip to Newnan to see if there was any houses or property that interested her. Uncle Henry was unable to come, so it was just her on this excursion, and she found herself content with the idea. Ella was staying with Suellen at Tara, and Wade was staying with his Uncle and Cousin in Atlanta. The sale of the Peachtree Street house was just what she had needed to spur Scarlett into action, and just maybe give her a new beginning.

* * *

 _A/N: This wasn't what I had planned for Chapter Seven, but as I wrote, erased, and re-wrote, I knew Scarlett needed to move. Tara is no longer struggling, and I can't imagine that living with Suellen for the last year has been sunshine and rainbows. I think it has brought the Sister's closer, but I think Scarlett isn't the type of person to share a house that long. I feel like Atlanta is in her past as well. Newnan is about 7ish hours away (by horse/carriage) from Atlanta and Tara, so it's close enough to return home for an emergency, but far enough away that maybe not as many people know her. Thanks for all of the reviews after my last posting: **Romebeachgirl1981, Aunt Flora, gabyhyatt, Lov, and Guests!**_


	8. Newnan

Chapter Eight: Newnan

The following morning, Scarlett awoke in her room at the hotel, and stretched. The hotel offered the use of a Lady's maid to their guests, and as she hadn't brought any of Tara's servants with her, she made use of their offer. After she had a small meal in her rooms and was dressed once more, she made her way downstairs and onto the main street of Newnan. Atlanta and Jonesboro were still recovering in many ways from the War. Newnan didn't have that same problem. The town itself had remained safe during the war due to acting as a hospital city for the Confederate and Yankee soldiers. She'd been told that the economy there was booming, despite the financial concerns that many of the other cities she'd considered were dealing with.

Scarlett's attention was focused on all of the storefronts that lined the road when she heard someone yell her name from behind her. "Scarlett! Is that you? It is!" When the words halted Scarlett's movement, two more words rang out. "Over here!"

Turning, Scarlett saw a familiar face that she hadn't seen in years. "Why, Cathleen!" Cathleen Calvert, now Cathleen Hilton, looked much the same as she had when Scarlett had last seen her. She'd been unable to attend the wedding when Cathleen had married her plantation's Overseer, but Aunt Pitty and had been eager to tell everyone that she'd married a Yankee.

Cathleen hurried over towards Scarlett, smiling. Once she had reaches her, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to each of Scarlett's cheeks in greeting. Scarlett gladly accepted them, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"How surprising go see you here!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Not all that surprising, I live here now."

Scarlett sought her memory for that information, but didn't think she'd ever been told that. She felt guilty when she realized that her friend hadn't crossed her mind in some time. "I'm sorry, I should have kept on better touch, and I would have known that."

"Don't be, Scarlett. I'm glad you unintentionally did it. Others haven't been as kind." She spoke seriously, but Scarlett didn't detect any pain in her words.

"I would never have intentionally done so. I heard about your marriage, but I was confined at the time and couldn't attend."

"No one attended, aside from two of his friends. It was painful at first, but after we moved here, I have to admit it doesn't cross my mind." She paused, "What ARE you doing here?"

"I'm thinking about buying a home here, too."

Cathleen's eyes lit up. "Oh, Scarlett! That's the best news I have heard in a long time!"

Scarlett smiled. "I'm heading to go look at some property now, are you busy?" she was surprised to find herself eager to spend time around someone again. After Melanie had died, and Rhett had left, she hadn't been inclined to speak to anyone.

"Not with anything that won't keep. The children are with their nurse." Cathleen smiled.

"How many children do you have?" Again, Scarlett was surprised that she cared.

"Four, may the Lord help me." Cathleen laughed, but then her face contorted into a grimace. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry, I heard about your child…"

The reminded of Bonnie did not hurt as much as it once had. Scarlett wasn't surprised that the news had traveled, but she didn't think it would have reached Newnan, as far as she knew, neither her nor Rhett knew anyone there. "Thank you. It was hard on us all."

"I was visiting my sister in Atlanta shortly after Mrs. Wilkes passed, and I heard. I would have came to pay my respects, but no one seemed to know where you were." Cathleen didn't phrase her words as a question, but Scarlett could hear the curiosity behind them in case.

"No one did." Scarlett sighed, wondering just how much she should reveal to her old acquaintance. "I went to Tara, but didn't really tell anyone where I was going, only Uncle Henry knew."

"And your Captain Butler? Did he go with you?"

At the mention of Rhett, Scarlett felt her stomach sink a fraction. Apparently gossip really didn't reach Newnan. "No, Captain Butler's been traveling."

If Cathleen wanted to comment, she refrained, instead turning the conversation back around with a smile. "So, where are these houses that you're looking at?"

Scarlett pulled a piece of paper from her reticule and read the addresses she had copied down. "Are we close to any of them, or shall I hire a cart?"

"Well, we're very close to the third, and I know exactly where the second one is, it's directly across from my house!" Cathleen looked down at the writing again, "The first one is a bit of a walk, doable, but you might want to hire a cart if you are fond of your shoes."

Scarlett smiled at the off comment, and wondered at the chance of meeting her girlhood friend and looking at a house that was right next to her. Perhaps fate was being kind to her, she mused to herself. "Well, let's go to the third, and then the second, shall we? My Uncle has arranged that the homes be open so that I can look at them at any point within these next few days. I'd just as soon look at them all and make a choice sooner, rather than later."

The third and closest house was large and elaborate. It was situated near the center of town, so didn't have the land that Tara had, but was reminiscent in its architecture. Scarlett thought that she might have been homesick at different times of her life upon seeing this, but it too didn't affect her in the way it would have. They walked throughout out, and Scarlett couldn't find anything wrong with it, or not to her liking. Everything was situated exactly as she had wanted, and her criteria she'd given Uncle Henry was matched perfectly. While she was anxious to make a decision, she chose to look at the second house as well, choosing to look at the farthest one, the following day.

Cathleen's house, as well as the next one on Scarlett's list, was farther away than she would have walked on a normal day. Yet with the conversation never ceasing, Scarlett found that the walk was pleasant and not holy unwanted.

Cathleen gestured in the direction of her home as she walked. "This one's mine. If you have time, I would love for you to stop in, you can meet the children and have some refreshment with me before you make your way back to the hotel."

Scarlett nodded her agreement, but her eyes were focused on the house across from them. Immediately Scarlett could see that work would need to be done, and soon, to the home. It had been left in a state of disrepair. She wondered, not without some irritation, why Uncle Henry's contact had listed this as something that might be of interest to her. It was large, to be sure, not to the scale that the Peachtree Street house had been, but there was no question that the family who had once dwelled there, had been well positioned in society.

The two women walked over to the property, and Scarlett reached to open the small gate that barred their entry. When the gate appeared stuck, she gave it a slightly harder push and both ladies gasped and stepped back in surprise when the gate, as well as several feet of fencing, fell down before them. Scarlett's eyes widened, and she looked at Cathleen in shock. Cathleen's face mirrored what Scarlett imagined hers looked like, and she began to laugh loudly until her friend's laughter mingled with her own.

The inside of the home was only barely better than the outside. While no doors or walls fell over, the floorboards creaked with each step. Scarlett and Cathleen made their way around the house together, slowly, and in silence, as they both took in their surroundings. The home had five bedrooms upstairs, and a seperate, master bedroom. The rooms were spacious, but much of the furniture from the previous owners had been left. The furniture, like the outside of the house, was falling down everywhere that Scarlett looked. When they walked back down the main staircase, Scarlett found herself smiling. Her and Cathleen had been walking on a staircase, granted a much grander one than this, when she'd first seen Rhett.

At the bottom, Cathleen let out a sigh. "Well, this has definitely been an interesting house tour."

"It has indeed." Scarlett agreed as she gave the house one more look.

"If you'd like, I can go with you to look at the last house, tomorrow. If that one doesn't suit, I know of some land nearby…" Cathleen trailed off when she saw that Scarlett was moving away and back towards the large, main room of the house.

"That won't be necessary, Cathleen." she replied with a smile on her face.

"Have you decided on the house in town then? It is quite grand."

"No. I'm going to go wire Uncle Henry as soon as I've finished at your house."

Cathleen looked genuinely confused and when Scarlett noticed the look on her face, she laughed once again. "I'm buying this house, Cathleen. This is going to be my new home."

* * *

 _A/N: I don't remember much about Cathleen from the books, to be honest, although Google informed me that she married their overseer due to money issues (much like Scarlett married Frank, I have decided). I just have the memory from her in the movie and I liked her. I didn't want to create a character, but I wanted one that not everyone envisioned in a certain way. So, enter Cathleen. I felt Scarlett needed a friend in her new town. If anything is off from the books, please forgive me. Also, while I researched Newnan, and certain facts are accurate, give no credit to my set up of the town, that's all from my head._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

With Wade and Ella enjoying their time with their Aunts and Uncles, Scarlett had all the time in the world to make plans for her new home. She maintained her room at the hotel, and spent her days talking to workman about various repairs. When she wasn't making plans, she was at the house. The physical work of restoring a home was different of that which went into working on a cotton plantation, but she found that she was just as tired. "It's probably my age catching up to me." she mused to herself one morning as she painted part of the new fence that had been added.

Cathleen, and her four children, also visited frequently. The younger two weren't much help, but the older two ran errands for their mother and Scarlett and tried to keep the younger ones from destroying things. Cathleen seemed to be constantly apologizing, but Scarlett found that the antics of the small children amused her more than they would have at one time. The laughter in the house made her smile as well, and she missed it even more keenly when she returned to her silent and lonely hotel room at the end of each day.

For the two women, it was like time hadn't moved since the last time they spoke. They both laughed and talked all day, catching each other up on different bits of news that one knew and the other did not. They didn't talk about the war outside of Scarlett mentioning Charles' demise and her marriage to Frank thereafter. When they weren't working on the house, Cathleen took her around town. She introduced Scarlett to the local dress and hatmakers, as well as several of the town's forefront families. They all received Scarlett graciously, easily welcoming her simply because Cathleen had made the introduction. If ever Scarlett felt envious about Cathleen's life, it was in those moments.

Her friend had a way about her that wasn't unlike Melanie's. People seemed to value her opinion. She was more outspoken in her words and actions than Melly's had been, but still every house they entered seemed to smile on Cathleen. "I could have that here." Scarlett thought to herself one evening. "This will be a fresh start in more ways than I imagined." Despite the words that she'd thrown around for years, she could admit, to herself at least, that she wanted that type of acceptance. Seeing Cathleen commenting on local Politics or disagreeing with someone made Scarlett realize that she didn't have to be the quiet, perfect Melanie in order to gain that sort of respect. She watched Cathleen's interactions and realized that there was something to be learned from her renewed acquaintance.

Scarlett had yet to meet Cathleen's husband. He traveled for work quite a lot, and wasn't expected home for another several weeks. She didn't speak often of her husband, but she did comment on his gentleness and his way with their children. Scarlett knew it was not a love match, or at least not initially, but Cathleen seemed content. Scarlett had eluded to the fact that Rhett wasn't home much either, but her companion hadn't asked for details, and there had been none voluntarily supplied. Even though Newnan was distant from Atlanta both socially, and physically, she wouldn't have been surprised to find out that rumors of their marital discord had reached the town. If it had, Cathleen had been gracious enough not to admit it.

Ashley, with whom Wade was staying, wrote her via Uncle Henry a few weeks into her time in Newnan. She'd sent a quick note to him, asking if it would be okay for Wade to stay longer than anticipated, or if she'd need to arrange his travel to Tara. She'd also written to Suellen at Tara, whom she imagined was just happy not to have Scarlett back, yet. She sat in her hotel one evening and was looking through all the correspondence that Uncle Henry had forwarded onto her, when she saw Ashley's neat scrawl across the envelope.

" _My dear Scarlett, I am in receipt of your letter, although you have not included where I might send this response. I will talk to Henry Hamilton once I finish, as he seems to always know where to find , of course, is welcome to stay with us for as long as necessary. I must confess that he's told me of your plan to move from Atlanta, and I can only hope that he is mistaken, or that you've changed your mind. Atlanta is your home, Scarlett. I'm concerned about you. You know that I understand better than most how much loss happened in the last year. I've lost my beloved Melanie, and you lost your Bonnie. Come home, Scarlett. Your Longtime Friend, Ashley"_

There was no mention of Rhett in the letter, and Ashley hadn't even added a polite salutation to her husband. Unlike Cathleen, it was clear that Ashley knew Rhett was nowhere around Scarlett in order to receive a message. She let out a little chuckle as she folded the piece of paper back up and returned it to the envelope. Even if Rhett had been there to read the letter, or hear what was inside, she knew he'd have no interest in any words that came from the man who penned it. Holding the envelope in her hand,Scarlett realized she had no desire to respond to it, and she didn't know what she would say if she did.

Ashley wasn't completely incorrect; Atlanta had been her home. Despite everything, and even her less than pristine reputation in the town, she felt safe there. It was not to the same extent that she'd felt at Tara, but there was a level of understanding and certainty about how Atlanta worked that comforted her. Newnan had so far been everything that she'd heard about it. The shops were well stocked, and the items in it were up-to-date and fashionable. There was a certain level of calmness that Newnan held that she'd not felt in Atlanta. It was as if the people in Atlanta were still fighting the war, or wondering when they would have to fight it again. Newnan, thought still strongly southern in its beliefs, seemed focused on something Scarlett understood; Business, and becoming stronger and more profitable.

Scarlett was eager for the house to be completed as soon as possible, and helped as much as she could. Sometimes she wondered if the workers made up tasks for her to o simply to keep her out of their hair. If they did, they were careful not to let on. Despite Scarlett being cordial, and even friendly to them, the workers knew that the money she was paying them was the most they would make that year. She imagined that the knowledge made her presence a little more bearable, even when she was having them pain and repaint the same wall a dozen times because the color wasn't just right.

As the days drew on, Scarlett found herself becoming even more tired, which aggravated her. She'd never enjoyed not feeling free to do as she wish. The weather was turning cold, and the rain had become more constant than the sunshine. Scarlett was determined that the house would be ready before winter months came. Cathleen on the other hand seemed less concerned about the house, and more so about Scarlett. She kept encouraging her to see the doctor, and Scarlett had adamantly refused. When one morning came, and Scarlett could barely find the energy to get out of bed, she finally consented, and allowed the doctor to be sent for.

The doctor was a young man, close to her age if she could guess. It occurred to her that she'd never really seen a young doctor. Even during the war when she worked at the hospital, they were all of a similar age to Dr. Meade. "Silly me." She mused to herself silently, although a faint hint of a smile crossed her lips. "Of course there are young doctors, they don't start out as old as Dr. Meade!"

He was tall and not wholly unattractive, Scarlett thought. He reminded her of something in between Rhett and Charles. He had a dark handsomeness that mimicked Rhett's, but there was a soft innocence about him in his mannerisms and voice that reminded her of her first husband. The memory of Charles made her think about Wade, and then that turned to thought of Ella. She found herself missing her children as she fixed up their new home. She'd barely been away from them since she'd went back to Tara.

As Scarlett sat in her bed in the hotel room, the doctor pulled out several instruments from his bag. "I'm Dr. Murphy, Mrs. Butler. I'm one of several Doctors in Newnan, but this hotel primarily utilizes me for their guests as they pass through."

"Hello, Doctor. I feel rather silly having you come here. I'm sure I'm just tired, only, well, it does seem that it's getting worse."

"It's my job to come when anyone has concerns. I think it was somewhere in the oath I took, come to think about it." His lighthearted banter with her put her more at ease, and Scarlett couldn't help but to realize the way his eyes sparkled just a bit as he addressed her. Before she had time to respond, the man continued on. "Other than being quite exhausted, is there anything else that is bothering you? A cough, perhaps? Chills? Pains?"

Scarlett thought for a moment, and shook her head. "Nothing that I can think of. I feel like I have to rest all afternoon, and sleep all night."

"What have you been eating?"

"Nothing much, really. I'm not sick-feeling, I just don't seem to want to eat much, only sleep."

"Well, that might be part of your problem. Or rather one problem creating another in a type of circle. You're tired so you don't eat, but not eating will make you tired."

Scarlett nodded, she really wanted to know what was the matter with her so she could take whatever medicine he suggested and she go about her way. "If I eat more, will that fix me?"

"It won't hurt, but I do think there is something else at foot. Mrs. Butler, when was the last time you had your courses?"

At that question, Scarlett knew exactly what the young Doctor was considering. "No, I'm not with child. That's not… well, it's not possible."

"You seem to be a healthy woman, and you are within childbearing years. You are married. Those things, coupled with your exhaustion makes me think there is a good possibility."

"I lost a baby several months ago. I was quite ill after, and my courses never returned." Scarlett's face heated at the topic. The man in front of her seemed unabashed by her description, and instead nodded, as if considering her words. She'd prefer him just admit that she was right and get back to her exam so she could be done with this whole encounter.

He didn't seem to have the same rushed approach. "That is not uncommon to happen after your body experiences a trauma like that. It is still possible for a pregnancy to take place, however."

Scarlett opened her mouth to argue with him once more. After being pregnant four times, she was well aware of how babies came to be, and meant to tell him so. Then she remembered the last night she'd seen Rhett; the day that his mother had died. "Good lord." Scarlett said aloud, "I'm going to have another baby."

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, yeah, you all probably saw that from a mile away. Of course Scarlett ends up pregnant after sleeping with Rhett once, that's sort of their thing. I hope it wasn't an unwelcome event, in any case, as I'm very excited to continue on from here. This chapter I really struggled with length. I had the last little bit written for a while and had to come up with some "filler" for the rest of it. I do really like writing about Cathleen and Scarlett's re acquaintance, so that was a nice shift._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

With the realization of another child, Scarlett's mind began to race a million miles a minute. When the doctor was finished his examination, he wrote down some instructions for her to follow and some diet recommendations as well. He let himself out as Scarlett sat in her bed at the hotel room, and stared straight ahead. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through her head in that moment that it was difficult for her to keep track of them all, individually. It was overwhelming.

She was just around two months gone into her pregnancy. While she had several weeks before it became outwardly apparent that she was carrying a child, she knew that those weeks would fly by. So far, the people that she'd met in Newnan through Cathleen hadn't seemed overly concerned about where her husband was, and she wondered if since Cathleen's own husband travelled a great deal, they expected the same from Rhett. Still, Cathleen's husband wasn't gone for more than two months at a time, and would soon be returning. Scarlett had no idea where Rhett was, and more importantly, she'd not told him where to find her, either.

After ordering a meal sent up to her room, she found herself feeling physically better, although mentally more exhausted. She usually looked forward to the days ad she'd spend the majority of them with Cathleen, but that day she went straight to the house to check on the work without stopping first at her friend's. The workers moved about the house in quick succession. She could see the house turning into what she imagined for it, and it made her smile. Ella and Wade would each have their own room, and Scarlett had put quite a lot of thought into what would go into each of them.

She walked up to her room and looked around. It had had the least amount of work done to it. The plans had been drawn up, and the furnishings ordered, but she'd wanted to make sure the main part of the house as well as Ella and Wade's rooms, were done first. Scarlett had instructed all of the workers to save the bulk of her room, for last.

With the news she received that day, she would have to make some changes to her plans. She still had several months before the baby would be here, and she knew those months would pass by quickly. There were two small rooms attached to the main bedroom. She'd planned one to hold clothes, and the other to be used as a bathing room. Now, she thought the smaller of the two might do for a room for the baby.

The house was certainly spacious enough that rooms could be adjusted and added as needed, but as the workers made progress, she found that she wanted to keep the main layout of the house as close to the original as possible. She heard Cathleen's voice call out from the downstairs entryway, and Scarlett quickly moved toward her friend.

"Scarlett! I heard a doctor was sent for, for you. Are you alright?"

"However did you hear that?" Scarlett wasn't alarmed that the town knew she saw a doctor, but she hoped the end verdict still remained a secret.

"Don't worry, dear, I am well acquainted with the hotel manager. I stopped by this morning to visit you and he told me the doctor was with you. He knows we're old friends. He hasn't told the entire town, I promise." Cathleen patted Scarlett's arm as she spoke.

A little more comforted, Scarlett smiled and looked around her, ensuring that nobody was near them as she spoke. "Do you have a moment?

Cathleen's eyes widened a bit with alarm,but she nodded. "Of course, Scarlett."

The two women walked around the fence line that bordered the property. Not much had been done to the land accompanying the house, she had plans for it too, but again, the house had been more important. After they were sufficiently away from any workers that might overhear their conversation, Cathleen began to talk.

"You are alright, aren't you Scarlett?"

"Yes, or at least I will be. I'm… Well, I'm expecting."

Cathleen's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, that's wonderful news! Are you happy?"

"I am. I think. I'm quite surprised but I think I am happy about it." Scarlett laughed nervously.

"I'm sure it's been a lot to process. Will Rhett be joining you soon, or will you need to write to tell him the news?"

"I think we're going to need to extend our walk if I'm to answer you properly."

"Oh, Scarlett, whatever are you going to do?" Cathleen looked genuinely concerned for her as she asked.

They'd spent the better part of the last two hours with Scarlett explaining to Cathleen the major points of the Butler marriage. "I have no idea. I'll have to tell him of course, but…"

"Why should you tell him? You've got the house here, and Wade and Ella will be coming as soon as it's done. You're set up financially from selling everything, you don't need him."

"She's right," Scarlett mused, "I don't need him." She'd known that for a while, even before he'd left her and the children. With the money she'd saved from selling the mill to Ashley, and the money the store had brought in, she would have been able to survive. She wouldn't have lived in the same comfort that Rhett's money had provided her, but she would never be at the point she'd been all those years ago when she'd returned to Tara.

In some ways, that seemed like a lifetime ago to her. She remembered being so incredibly hungry and tired and miserable. The thought brought Melly to the front of her mind, and she saddened for a moment. "What would Melly think about this?" she wondered to herself before answering her own question. "She'd be so happy I was having a baby. She'd think it would solve all of Rhett and I's problems…"

Scarlett had yet to reply to Cathleen, and when she heard her friend's voice, she snapped out of her quiet thoughts. "Is it the idea of keeping the baby a secret that has you smiling, or something else?"

"I was thinking about Melly. She always did love babies…"

Cathleen offered a kind smile. "I'm sure you miss her a lot, what with her being Charlie's sister, and Wade's Aunt."

"Yes…" Scarlett didn't elaborate. She'd shared so much of herself that afternoon, she didn't want to begin talking about her relationship with Melly.

"Well, I should head back before the children think I've left them completely. John is due back this evening and we're having a little dinner party, please say you'll come?"

Scarlett didn't particularly feel like dining with a stranger, an especially a Yankee stranger, but she found she couldn't turn down the invitation. "Yes, I'll be there. It'll be nice to eat somewhere other than the hotel for an evening." Scarlett chuckled, although she was quite serious. Despite the hotel being grand, it was quickly losing its allure for her, she just wanted to be back in a home of her own.

Scarlett left the house shortly after Cathleen, and went back to the hotel to freshen up and change for the dinner party. She hadn't been to a party in a long time, and she was forced to admit to herself that she was looking forward to it. Scarlett had procured several new dresses in Newnan as she waited for the house to be ready. They were different to what she'd normally picked out, but she found she liked them better. She put on a deep blue colored gown that flattered her figure nicely. She ran a hand across her still-flat abdomen and sighed, wondering how long it would be before her new gowns would stop fitting. While it wasn't an overly welcome thought, it didn't fill her with the same sense of hopelessness and apprehension that it once had.

"This is my fifth pregnancy. I'm lucky I'm really not as big as Aunt Pitty." Scarlett said the words out loud, and then rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror. "Good Lord, I'm talking to myself now, I've got to get the house going so people can be in it with me."

On the way out of the hotel, Scarlett had to stand still a moment to stop her head from spinning. The man at the front desk noticed, and hurried over to her. "Mrs. Butler, are you alright?"

"Yes, I apologize, I seem to be a bit light-headed is all. It will pass in just a moment."

"Can I help you to the dining hall?"

"Oh, no. I'm heading out tonight, thank you."

"You're not walking, surely?"

She had planned on it. She'd found she'd quite liked her daily walks to and from the house. The thought of the walk seemed less appealing as her head continued to spin. "Could you hire a cart for me, please?"

With a bow and affirmation, the man left her standing against a wall, and went to find her a hired car. She felt silly using it for such a small distance, but perhaps it would be for the best. After a short wait, and a smooth drive, she found herself knocking on the door of Cathleen's house, and one of her daughters opened it up quickly.

"Mrs. Butler's here mama!" The girl ran off after she hollered out the words, leaving Scarlett to step into the house by herself.

Cathleen rounded the corner soon after, smiling. "I'm sorry Scarlett, she has friends over and can't waste a minute to be polite, apparently." Scarlett smiled. She couldn't help but imagine that Bonnie would have done something similar. Before she could say anything, Cathleen gestured to the small main room of the house. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

Scarlett made her way around the room. There were only six or seven additional people to Cathleen's family, but in her smaller home, it seemed quite confined. She felt a bit of her stomach rise up into her throat, and willed it back down. Cathleen's hand guided her around in the small circle as she was introduced to everyone she didn't already know. "And where is…. Oh! There. One last person to meet, right behind you Scarlett."

Scarlett spun around to meet the final person, anxious to move out of the warm, closely confined room. She placed a smile on her face halfway into the turn, but as she made the circle she felt her head spin once more. She felt her knees buckle beneath her, and felt two strong hands reach out to grab her around the waist right before everything went black.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews- **, Guest 1** and **2, gabyhyatt, Romabeachgirl1981, gumper,** and **Aunt Flora**_

 _I'm struggling to name this chapter and the last one. Ideas?_

 _I'm playing a BIT with legalities in the next 1-2 chapters, so forgive me in advance._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

When she woke once again, she was laying in a bed in a small room. She turned her head and saw Dr. Murphy sitting by her bed. A girl stood in the corner, whom Scarlett assumed was the one servant that Cathleen employed. The doctor looked up from a book he was viewing, and smiled. "Well, welcome back to the land of the awake."

Scarlett was embarrassed. Had she truly fainted in the middle of a dinner party? She'd fainted only a handful of times before, and they'd only lasted for brief moments. If the fact that she was upstairs in a room, and Cathleen was nowhere in sight, was any indication, she'd been out longer than normal. Further, the doctor had been summoned and had appeared to have been with her a fair amount of time. "I fainted?"

"I'm not completely sure what happened to you Mrs. Butler. It certainly appeared that you fainted, but you didn't wake up as I would have expected from a faint."

"How long…?" Scarlett didn't need to finish her question, and the doctor began to respond.

"You've been out for almost two hours."

Two hours? The time was shocking to her. "When did they call for you? I feel so silly having a doctor come out here because I turned around to fast."

The man smirked at her "I was already here. I caught you."

She remembered, however vaguely, the feel of someone's hands around her. She flushed slightly as she remembered the contact. "Oh. Well, thank you Doctor."

A quiet knock interrupted any further discussion. The girl opened the door and Cathleen's face appeared. "Is she awake?" She asked the doctor before she looked at Scarlett, but then she smiled when she saw that Scarlett was awake and looking at her. "Oh, thank the Lord. You had us all concerned."

"I'm so sorry, Cathleen." Scarlett rushed to apologize. "Did I completely ruin your dinner?"

"Of course not, Scarlett. It's not your fault. It was probably the most interesting thing to happen to my guests all week!"

The comment brought a slight smile to Scarlett's face. She wasn't sure if the statement was completely true, but it made her feel better nonetheless. "Lucky for me you invited a Doctor, I suppose!"

Cathleen smiled. "I didn't get around to introducing you before you fainted, but I see that you've met my final guest."

"We've met before, actually. He's the doctor I saw this morning."

Cathleen's mouth opened to an o shape. "Well! How interesting! I thought for sure it would have been old Doc Larsen who came to see you at the hotel."

This time, it was the man beside Scarlett that spoke, reminding them that he was still in the room. "Dr. Larsen used to be the hotel's doctor, but he's finally agreed to slowing down a bit. I wasn't particularly interested in the position, but it seems I've become the hotel's new go-to."

Cathleen smiled in understanding. "Well, good for him, he needs to take it easy after all these years." And then to Scarlett she said, "The man must be over eighty years old, and still goes out to see his patients everyday! Dr. Murphy here is newer in town. He came only about six months ago. I've been inviting him to dinner for nearly that long, but between his work and all of the other invitations he's received, it's taken me half a year to get him here!"

Dr. Murphy smiled. "Mostly work, I assure you. Though I have had a few invitations to dinner since I've been here. It's nice to get a home-cooked meal on occasion."

"Doctor, might I talk to Scarlett alone a moment? I set a plate back for you, it's warm and on the table. Please go eat something before you leave us."

"Thank you, I appreciate it , I'll go eat and then be back up to talk to Mrs. Butler about her health." He nodded to both women and left the room. Cathleen waited until the door was closed, and then settled on the bed next to Scarlett. "Scarlett… I have something I have to say to you…"

It took a lot of convincing before Cathleen would hear of Scarlett going back to the hotel. She and her husband accompanied Scarlett and they made Dr. Murphy promise to check on her in the morning. Once she was back inside her room, she felt completely silly for the night's events. She hadn't planned on letting the town know of her condition until she could no longer hide it. She couldn't imagine Cathleen hanging around gossips, but she was sure the story of the evening would get out sooner or later.

The following morning came without incident, except for the sickness that greeted her as soon as she opened her eyes. She had definitely not missed these mornings from pregnancy. She'd been lucky, she supposed, since this was the first time she'd felt ill like that during this pregnancy. Before she'd left Cathleen's home, Dr. Murphy had given her strict instructions on the things she was, and was not allowed to do. For the remainder of the week, Scarlett was allowed only minimal activity. The doctor wasn't entirely sure what had caused the incident, and since there had been no similar incidents in her prior pregnancies, he decided to proceed with caution.

He arrived early in the morning, as promised, and gave her a quick exam as the hotel's lady's maid stood over in a corner. He didn't see anything that gave him cause for further alarm, so told her that she might continue on with his original orders. He also promised that he would come back in a week for a check up and reevaluation of her restrictions. Once he left, she got up, and with the help of the maid, dressed for her day. As she wandered around the room, gathering up her gloves, and other items she might need, she made a mental list of the things she needed to do that day.

After the conversation with Cathleen, and the events that happened the night before, Scarlett felt the urgency of her situation. She needed to choose her next course of action, and soon. Scarlett knew she should tell Rhett, yet she struggled inside, fighting a silent battle within her. She well remembered the night that the baby growing inside of her had been made, but Rhett… did not. How on Earth was she supposed to tell him that she was pregnant, and with a child he didn't remember making?

She knew that the moment she told him, if he believed her, he would return. It was why he had stayed when Bonnie was alive, he'd said as much when he left. There had been a time, after he'd first gone, that she would have gladly welcomed a way to have him back, no matter the reason or cause behind it. Now, however, she had a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought of it. Scarlett hadn't completely removed Rhett from her heart in the year he'd been gone, and when she'd thought that it might be possible, he'd returned, and they'd spent the night together, and erased the thought from her mind. Now, she wasn't sure if he would ever be completely gone. She did know that should he ever come back, she wanted him to do so out of love for her, and not obligation.

Telling him about the baby would complicate her life, but so would the choice to not tell him. It meant making sure that he never knew where she was now living, and never had a chance to catch wind that she'd had a child, or was expecting one. It was a difficult task to undertake, and had she known about the baby before, she would have chosen somewhere farther away from Atlanta, then Newnan. Eventually, she would have to tell him. Her conscience wouldn't allow her to keep it a secret forever. Yet along with the part of her that had no idea how to tell him, was another part almost equal in size, that didn't want to tell him.

If she sat back for a moment and allowed herself to think back on the last year, she knew she was angry with him, as well as hurt. She felt abandoned, not only once, but twice. Yes, technically she had been the one to leave the last time, but his failed memory and his apology of sharing a bed with her at all, felt like a second abandonment, a rejection from someone who still had that place in her heart. Scarlett was also angry for the sake of her children. He'd abandoned them as well, and while now he was making some sort of an effort, it didn't quite make up for the months and months of silence. She knew that he would come back as soon as he found out, and despite her feelings, and the events that happened, she was not quite ready for him to return. No, she would not be telling him about the baby.

The first item on her list, was to send a few telegraphs. The first one would go to Uncle Henry. His business has slowed, by his own choice, in the last years, but he'd continued to look over Scarlett's affairs. Now that she lived in Newnan, it was neither necessary or practical for him to continue on in that roll, so she was going to release him from his obligation. Before she could, though, she needed to make sure he would not tell Rhett where she had gone. It was the last thing she would ask of him; Secrecy. Scarlett also wanted to make arrangements for Wade and Ella's arrivals. If she had them come the following month, the house would be complete enough for them all to live in it, and any remaining work could be done while they did so.

The second item on the list, and the one that filled her with the most trepidation, was a visit to the office of a respected, and influential lawyer in Newnan. Cathleen, after their conversation the day prior, had a name of a lawyer written down for Scarlett that same evening. Her first tasks done, Scarlett made her way up the stairs to the office, and in the main door. A man in his late forties sat behind a desk, but stood up when she entered. He greeted her with a smile. "Hello, ma'am. How can I help you?"

Scarlett swallowed, and took a deep breath before she continued. "Hello. My name is Scarlett Butler, I'm here to see an Attorney Andrews."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Butler. I'm Attorney Andrews. Please, sit down and we can discuss whatever brings you here today."

Scarlett took the offered chair, and once she was settled, she looked at him, with a stiff back, and a chin tilted slightly up. "I would like to file a divorce."

* * *

 _A/N: I thought this would be Chapter Ten, but that didn't happen, and I could have kept going on this, quite easily, but decided this was a good stop. I warned you a bit ago that I was going to tweak a law ever so slightly, and now I suppose you know what that law regards._

 _I need help naming this chapter, and the last couple, any ideas?_

 _Thank you to **abbygale94** (sorry that they weren't Rhett's hands, but Cathleen wouldn't have had to introduce them- unless she was playing a trick I suppose), **gabyhyatt, Romabeachgirl1981, Aunt Flora,** and **pro patria mori** for your reviews. I love seeing them all!_

 _See you on the other side of Chapter Twelve._


	12. The Matter of Divorce

Chapter Twelve:

" _Rhett doesn't deserve to have you waiting on him, Scarlett. He left you, your children, and now your unborn baby."_

 _Scarlett tried to argue the point that he didn't know about the baby, but Cathleen was prepared to answer that question as well. As Scarlett laid in the bed at Cathleen's, her friend had lowered her voice to talk to her. The maid in the corner of the room bowed her head and fidgeted with her dress to avoid listening to the conversation._

" _I can't believe that he doesn't remember, Scarlett. There would have been… well, there would have been things that he noticed afterward, even if he didn't remember." Cathleen's words caused Scarlett to flush. She knew what her friend was referring too, and people didn't speak out such things usually. Still, she could see the point that Cathleen made, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it._

" _Even if he remembered, he doesn't know that I'm pregnant." Scarlett wasn't sure why she was defending him, but she didn't have time to give it much thought._

" _He should have assumed, Scarlett. He should have checked. He knows how babies are made." Cathleen patted her hand. She spoke quietly, but firmly, she wanted her words to sink in with Scarlett._

As Scarlett sat in front of the attorney, she recalled the conversation with Cathleen from the day prior. When they'd finished, she found herself considering something she never had before. Or, rather, in a different way than she would have expected. She would have imagined it would be Rhett seeking a divorce, and yet, here she sat. The man in front of her didn't seem as shocked by the revelation as she had imagined. Divorce was a subject rarely brought up and even more rarely considered.

"Mrs. Butler, I'm sure you've given this a lot of thought, I'm here to help you as much as I can. Can I ask you some questions?"

The conversation was reminiscent of the one she'd had with the doctor, in some ways. The questions were so personal, and in some ways painful to answer. Yet, she was desperate to answer them if only to find some relief at the end.

In the scheme of things, the conversation didn't last as long as it had felt. To Scarlett, the questions had seemed endless, but when they finally began wrapping up their conversation, it really hadn't been that long.

"I believe we can get you your divorce, Mrs. Butler. It won't be easy, and I'm sure you understand that there will be some… social backlash."

"Yes, I know." Scarlett was well aware of what people would say, and she wasn't sure if she would even be allowed back to church. The one thing that truly concerned her, was the stigma it would place on her baby; a baby created in wedlock, but born out of it. For a moment she thought about backing out, but she shook off the feeling. "I'm ready to proceed, Mr. Andrews, how shall we go about it?"

* * *

It took a week for the attorney to draw up the necessary papers, and another week for Scarlett to review them. Wade and Ella were due to arrive in a few days when Scarlett went back to the lawyer's office to sign her signature to the papers. With help from Uncle Henry, who wasn't told why she needed the information, she got the name and address of Rhett's attorney, where the divorce papers would be forwarded. The house, on the inside at least, was ready to be lived in, and once Scarlett had all of the new furniture delivered, she finally felt as if she could relax.

The past two weeks, at least, had been kind to Scarlett in regards to the pregnancy. She'd had no more fainting spells, and as long as she managed to get a lot of sleep, and a nap during the afternoons, she found she was sick, either. The one thing the weeks had not been gentle to, was her waist line. She was certain she had never shown so early with her other pregnancies, but now, just barely three months along, she'd had to forego her corset and stays if she were to be comfortable at all. Scarlett ran a hand over her stomach absentmindedly. With the layers of fabric from her dress, no one could tell yet, but when she lay in bed at night, her hand would drift over the bump in her abdomen and it all seemed like it was going so fast.

Scarlett's things were being moved from the hotel and to the house that afternoon, and she'd have the next two days to make everything ready for when Wade and Ella arrived. Scarlett had practically begged Mammy to come with her, but she'd declined, saying that she needed to be at Tara now that she was getting older. Scarlett knew there was some truth to her answer, but she also wondered if Mammy disapproved of her choice to move away. She did know that Mammy might have made the trip just to scold her if she'd known the full truth. She hadn't told anyone back home about the baby, and she intended to keep it that way for as long as she was able.

Wade was traveling by himself to Newton. Ashley had promised to see him on the train himself, and Scarlett would be there to pick him up. She knew the journey was neither long nor dangerous, but it still made her anxious to think of her son by himself. It was hard to believe that he was almost 14 years old. It was early December now, and the baby was due in June. Wade would be going off to preparatory school around the same time, and Scarlett's eyes misted at the thought.

She once would have blamed the pregnancy for weakening her, but she knew she was going to genuinely miss Wade. He was, after all, her first child. In some ways they had grown up together. She'd been only a few years older than he was now when she'd had him. The last year had helped their relationship. He'd been a surprising strength to her and when she needed it, and a welcome distraction when she needed that as well. If someone would have told her when she'd had him that she'd still be having babies thirteen years later, she'd have thrown something at them while laughing. She also wouldn't have been able to imagine herself as a twenty-nine year old woman, let alone one who would be widowed twice, and soon divorced. Time was funny thing, she mused to herself.

Ella would be arriving with a temporary nursemaid, Suellen had begrudgingly agreed to find one in Scarlett's place. Scarlett, on the other hand, had taken to the task of staffing her new home with relish. She'd interviewed several people and had hired them to start immediately. The house, while quite large, was not as big as the Peachtree Street house, and so did not require as many people to help run it. Scarlett had hired one man who would serve as a driver and stable-master. A second man was hired for in the house, and his wife had been hired on to cook. Scarlett employed one maid for the family, and one that would deal with the rest of the house. The number might grow eventually, but for now, she thought it was a good, practical number of servants.

Cathleen was the first person to come visit Scarlett once she'd taken up official residence in her home later that afternoon. Scarlett had been very secretive with the work done on the house, wanting to surprise her friend with the transformation, as she'd been the only one to see it before.

"You've done a tremendous job, Scarlett. This house is beautiful. I'd bet it's even grander than the original."

"Do you think so? My last house- well, I didn't know very much about how things should look when we built the last house." Scarlett felt an odd sensation as she talked about it. There were only a few things she felt true shame about, but looking back at the way she'd forced Rhett to build her a house he'd hated, she realized she had one more thing to add to the list. The house truly had been awful.

"I do, Scarlett. I think it's wonderful, and Wade and Ella will too, when they get here."

"I hope so. I guess I'll find out soon enough, they'll be here in two days!"

"It will be nice for you to have your children back with you. You need family around, especially-" Cathleen trailed off, biting her lip as she did so, and Scarlett knew her friend was regretting her words.

"Especially since I'm about to become a divorced, pregnant, woman you mean?" Scarlett wasn't bitter with her words, they were the truth after all, and she knew Cathleen meant nothing mean.

"Do you think he'll agree to the divorce, Scarlett?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't. I've asked for the divorce on the grounds of adultery, I can't say that he abandoned me and then turn up pregnant, can I? If he doesn't fight it, it will be granted, and if he does- well, I know I can get letters to vouch to his relationship with Belle Watling."

"You seem remarkably calm about this Scarlett, I think I'd be flying to bits and pieces if it were me. That's not to say I don't think you're right in what you're doing, you know I support you."

"I'm sad about a lot of things regarding my marriage to Rhett, Cathleen, and I'd be lying if I didn't say this was one of them. The reasons for it are selfish, especially now with the baby, but I do think he'll be better off too. I made his life hell for so long, I think he and I both deserve to be at piece."

* * *

A/N: I mentioned a few chapters ago that I was tweaking some legal things, and here we are. According to the first divorce law in Georgia (1850) a divorce could be granted due to only a handful of things and many didn't fit my (or MMs) storyline. However divorce could be granted on the basis of "Adultery by either party after marriage" or "Willful and continuing desertion by either party for a period of three years". I was originally going to go for the latter, and adjust the time frame to a year, but I thought it would be tricky what with the baby on the way. So….that only leaves once choice, adultery.I'm not entirely sure how the law worked as far as would Scarlett HAVE to prove it, or if Rhett agreed would it just go through? I'm choosing the easy way out a bit here, even though I think plenty of people would testify to his adultery.


	13. Signed, Sealed and DELIVERED

Chapter Thirteen:

Wade and Ella arrived, and distracted Scarlett from her thoughts. She'd heard nothing from Rhett or his lawyer. She'd checked with her attorney every day, and he'd had no update to give her. Ella had taken to the new house immediately, happy for the chance to have her own room, and to no longer be sharing one with Suellen's children, even though she was fond of them. Wade was more excited to see his mother, but wasn't unhappy about the move and that it placed him so far away from Beau.

Scarlett hadn't told the children about her pregnancy. In all the plans of secrecy, she hadn't considered how she would keep her children quiet until they were standing in front of her. Ella wasn't as big of a concern, as she didn't correspond with anyone and stayed mostly inside the house. Wade, however, wrote frequently to Beau, and would be heading off to school around the same time as the birth.

With each passing day Scarlett grew more anxious than the day before. She paced in her rooms at night wondering when she would have her answer from Rhett. On one particular evening, about three weeks after she'd sent the papers, she felt the first movement from the baby. Her hand went to her stomach and tried to capture the feeling, but it was still too early to be felt from the outside.

Her mind flickered to Rhett during moments like that. It was impossible not to think of him. She remembered the first time he'd felt Bonnie's movements. It had fascinated him. As Scarlett had got bigger his hand had often found its way to her belly. At first the intimacy had embarrassed her, but his excitement was amusing, and sometimes infectious.

Charles hadn't been around for her pregnancy with Wade, and Frank had been stoic and proper about it all. After experiencing Rhett's involvement, with Bonnie, it felt strange to be experiencing it alone, now. She sat still for several moments, enjoying the movement. Even with Bonnie, the joy had been from seeing Rhett's reaction, not from the actual feeling itself. This time, and especially after her loss on the stairs, she was so thrilled for this proof of life.

Cathleen continued to be Scarlett's biggest supporter and only confidant. Aside from the few people she saw around town, her only sources of conversation were her friend and the doctor. He had continued to stop by on occasion to ensure Scarlett was still feeling well. He was kind to her, and kind to Wade and Ella as well. She thought about asking him to supper one evening, but she wasn't sure it would be proper.

While she still wasn't overly concerned about what people thought of her, Scarlett still didn't want to start down the same path as she had walked in Atlanta. This time Rhett wouldn't be around to make sure everyone would accept this baby.

The response from Rhett's lawyer came on the fourth week, via a telegram to Scarlett's attorney. She stood in the office and read it to herself before handing the paper back to her attorney. Divorce accepted stop settlement correct question mark signed papers mailed upon confirmation stop

Rhett had apparently agreed to the divorce quite easily, which was both relieving and painful to hear, thought she wasn't sure which emotion she felt more keenly. He'd questioned the settlement amount she had requested. Was it because he thought it was too high? Or to low?

"Will you wire him back and tell him that the amount is correct and to proceed, please?"

"Yes, ma'am. You are very lucky that he seems to be content with the divorce and the accusations laid within. I thought we'd be in for a fight."

Was she lucky? She wasn't sure that the failure of her marriage could be considered lucky. "My husband has wanted a divorce for some time, I believe, he's probably just as eager to be done with it."

"As soon as I receive the signed papers I can take it before a Judge. Are you certain that you don't wish to raise the amount of the settlement? I feel confidant we could get quite a bit more for you."

Money, as always, was an important consideration to Scarlett. She still wasn't entirely sure what Rhett wae worth, but she knew the amount she'd asked for wouldn't hurt him. She'd been practical in her request, asking for enough that would ensure she live comfortably for the rest of her life including the money from the sale of the house. She wouldn't live in the same splendor as she had once lived in with Rhett, but for her, that was a small price to pay.

She was worried if she requested too much or changed things too many times, Rhett would fight her. If he contested the divorce they would have to appear in front of the Judge and then that would put him in town, and too close to finding out her secret.

"I'm sure. I think we would both just like this over as quickly as possible." With that, the telegram was sent and Scarlett was back to waiting until she heard from her lawyer that the divorce was final.

oOoOoOo

It took another month before she received the news that she was no longer Mrs. Rhett Butler. She was nearing her fifth month of pregnancy, and it was becoming very evident that she was carrying a child. She sat down Wade and Ella one evening to tell the children. Ella seemed happy to have a sister again, she was sure it was a girl.

Wade, was less excited. He'd been old enough after her fall in Atlanta to remember how she, and his Uncle Rhett had been afterwards. She wondered if his apprehension also stemmed from his newly developed relationship with her. Since Rhett had left, she'd spent more time with both him and Ella, and was actively trying to be a better one that she had previously. Still, he accepted the news and wished his mother well.

Scarlett used this opportunity to tell the children that Uncle Rhett would not be returning. She'd dreaded this moment, but knew it was better that they heard it from her rather than some stranger in town. She'd went back and forth about what she would tell them, and why. Both because she wasn't sure they'd understand everything, and a because she was ashamed of the role she'd played in the demise of their marriage.

"Uncle Rhett won't be coming with us to live here." Ella, of course, had been the first one to ask about him once they were all settled in the house and the newness of it had worn off a bit. "We've decided we're not going to be married anymore. We're both very busy, you know." That wasn't the best reasoning Scarlett acknowledged to herself, but only after she'd said the words.

Ella had cried, saying she was going to kiss Uncle Rhett, but accepted the reason itself without question. Scarlett couldn't help but wonder if the long absence of the only father figure she'd ever really known, had softened the blow. Wade, being older and having just heard the news about the upcoming arrival of a baby, had more questions.

"What about the baby? Won't Uncle Rhett want to see it?"

"He doesn't know, darling. He was so sad after your sister died that I think this would remind him of her and make him sadder, so for now we're not going to tell him or anyone else who lives back in Atlanta, okay?"

Wade didn't seem satisfied by her answer if the way he quirked his eyebrows in her direction was any indication. Still, he'd known since he was a little boy not to question his mother's choices, and chose to remain silent.

Scarlett knew she was asking a lot from her children, and maybe one day she wouldn't have to keep it secret. She needed this time to herself, she rationalized. She didn't want Rhett back out of obligation, and after Bonnie, she couldn't lose another child.

OoOoOoO

The next three months of pregnancy moved quickly. The house was finished and plans for Wade's schooling took over. Scarlett had hired a tutor that came and worked with Ella, and the girl was showing more potential than Scarlett thought capable.

Scarlett was confined once again, and did not leave the house. Although this time it was as much for propriety's sake as it was for comfort. Scarlett was larger than she'd ever been during a pregnancy. Cathleen had tried to comfort her and say that it happened to a lot of women, but it made Scarlett feel dreadful.

She could barely walk up the stairs to her room without needing to take a break halfway through, and she rarely dressed completely because even her dresses that she'd had made to accommodate her pregnancy, were snug beyond comfort. She spent a lot of time in her bed in a loose nightgown, praying that the next month would come quickly.

It was a cool, late May, morning that Scarlett woke up to a soaked bed beneath her. For just a moment she was confused as to what she was experiencing, but then the memories of her other births came back to her and she realized what had happened. With the recognition, came a bit of panic. She wasn't due for another month and she was afraid that the baby was coming to early.

She called for her maid in a loud voice, and watched as the girl ran into the room and realized her mistress' predicament. "I'll send James for the doctor and be right back!" She referred to the coachman.

True to her word, the maid came back and sat with her until the doctor arrived. The pains were still fairly far apart, but the doctor assured her that she was progressing fine and would meet her child soon.

The delivery lasted longer than any of the others. Scarlett began to doubt her ability. Mammy had always said she delivered babies so quickly and with such ease that it was indecent. She reckoned that this was punishment for those. Nature making up for it. It was late into the evening when she delivered a baby boy.

He was quiet when he was born and Scarlett felt a sense of terror rise up within her. The doctor untangled the cord from around his neck and took the boy and moved to a corner of the room. She watched, terrified as he held the baby upstairs down, while slapping it on the back.

It seemed like an eternity happened while she watched, but then the wrinkly babe let out a small squeak and then a loud get before being right back up into a proper position. A breath of relief wooshed from Scarlett's lungs, and when the doctor held the baby out to her, she grabbed him with eager arms.

She held him for just a few moments until Dr. Murphy took him back to check on him. While he was busy, Scarlett felt the familiar pain that comes after delivery. It was always the most revolting part of birth to her and she dreaded it. The doctor issued a command to her maid, who'd stood by during the birth. She apparently had experience as her last mistress had bore seven children.

The lady's maid picked up the hem of Scarlett's night dress and looked underneath. When she let out a gasp, both Scarlett and the doctor gave her their full attention. "What is it?" Dr. Murphy still held Scarlett's son in his arms as he looked up and over to the two females.

"There's feet, Doctor. There's another baby."

* * *

 _A/N: I hadn't seen Scarlett have twins in a recent fanfic so I planned on this since she first got pregnant, but then two or three other sets of twins sprouted up. So I guess it's the year of the twins :) Fun fact about me: I was a surrogate mother and carried twins back in 2013, so other than the "surprise twin" I based this on my experience. I was never sick accept with the twins, and I got bigger quicker, felt them quicker, and was so exhausted from the get go. I have been mobile these last few days so typed this all on my cellphone, sorry for the delay and any errors._

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! Much love to you.


	14. The Two New Butlers

Chapter Fourteen:

Scarlett shouted in pain after the announcement. She'd expected the normal birthing pains to stop once the child was out, but they had continued on with a vengeance. Now that the maid was speaking to the doctor, Scarlett's attention focused on them. Did they just say there was another baby? She questioned her hearing. The doctor laid her baby down, and rushed back toward the bed in which she lay. He took a quick glance under the sheet that protected her modesty, and looked back at her.

When he spoke, he did so calmly, but he kept direct eye contact with Scarlett. "Mrs. Butler, there is another baby. The baby is breech, it's coming feet first. You're going to have to listen to me very carefully, alright?"

The pain began amping up once more as her body experienced another painful contraction. "Alright, Doctor, only, please hurry this along and make sure my baby is safe."

He nodded, and immediately began issuing commands to both Scarlett, and her maid. He stayed in control and Scarlett felt relieved to have someone tell her what to do and what to concentrate on. The process was longer than anything Scarlett had ever experienced, and more painful. With each push she felt herself weaken, and it was not a sensation that she was accustomed to, or liked.

"I'm going to die. I can't have this baby- just like Melly." She spoke quietly, and to no one in particular.

"Don't say that, Scarlett, you'll be fine. Keep focused. You can have this baby."

The doctor's use of her first name did not go unnoticed to Scarlett. The forcefulness of his tone, and address, was not unlike something Rhett would say. He had the authoritative manner that made Scarlett pay attention. "Damn you Rhett Butler, you should be here!" She screamed in as loud of a voice as she was able, and if the maid or doctor found question in her statement, they didn't let it show.

Three more pushes later Scarlett felt a pain that assured her she was ripping apart. Then, there was a type of relief as the second baby was held up by the doctor. "She's here, Mrs. Butler. You have a daughter."

Scarlett lifted her head to try to look at the baby, who was crying already, and loudly. She felt her head spin and let it fall back onto the pillow behind her as she gave in to a welcoming darkness.

"What have you done, Scarlett, dearest?" Melly smiled at her.

"Melly? What are you-how?" Scarlett asked the questions, but even as she did so, she knew the answer. _I've died._ She thought to herself. _If I'm seeing Melly, I must be dead. Although, if I'm seeing her, I must be in Heaven… that's where Melly is. God must have forgiven me for everything I've done._

"Scarlett, you must go back to Captain Butler, he needs you. He's already almost lost you once, he can't go through that again."

"You don't understand, Melly. Captain Butler, Rhett, well, he isn't there anymore. He doesn't care. He doesn't know…"

"Of course he is, sister, he's there, waiting."

"Scarlett, why didn't you tell me?" Rhett was standing across the room from her. He paced back and forth, and stared down at her as she sat in the chair by her bed.

The twins were snuggled in his arms as he walked, but his attention was on her, only. When she replied, his angry glare threatened to kill her as she sat. "You didn't want to be married, Rhett, you were quite clear in your actions."

"You know I would have come back, for them, Scarlett." His words hurt even though she knew them to be true.

"Just for them, Rhett-"

"You've got us in a mess now, my pet."

"Mrs. Butler. Welcome back." Dr. Murphy's voice came from the foot of her bed.

"Rhett, did he take them? Did he take my babies?"

"No one has your children, Mrs. Butler, they are sleeping. They are both in perfect health, and waiting to meet their mother."

Scarlett struggled to sit up, but managed to do so without assistance. She looked around the room, and noted that it was the afternoon. She must have slept through the remainder of the evening and the following morning. "May I see them?"

"Of course. Don't try to move. You lost a lot of blood and passed out after the delivery. We'll talk about that a bit later, but you've been asleep for quite a while."

"So, no one came?"

"Mrs. Hilton came over yesterday evening. She took your older children with her."

Thank heavens for Cathleen, she really was her only true friend now that Melly was gone. The thought reminded Scarlett of her conversation with Melly. Had it been a dream? It must have been, since she'd seen Rhett, too. Rhett wasn't dead. Still, it had been more vivid than any dream she could remember, even more so than her nightmares. She felt so much relief at the Doctor's assurance. The thought of Rhett made her heart clench, he couldn't find out, not yet. She couldn't let him take her children.

Dr. Murphy went to the side of the room, and reached down into the cradle Scarlett had set up. He picked up one baby, and then the other, before heading back towards her. Scarlett reached out her hands, smiling, as her babies were placed into her arms. She grinned as she looked at them.

"You have a son and a daughter." The doctor's voice came from the side of her, but she did not look up at him.

The babies were both swaddled in pale yellow blankets. She didn't recognize them as any that she'd purchased. She couldn't tell which baby was which with them both wrapped up, but she thought they were both beautiful. Each of them had wisps of jett-black hair, and perfect cherub-shaped faces. They were both fast asleep, and with their eyes shut, she couldn't tell what color eyes they had. Would they be blue like Bonnies?

They were tiny, even wrapped in the blankets. Scarlett could feel that they were much smaller than any of her other children had been. "They're fine, you said?" She questioned the doctor once more, just to be sure.

"They seem to be perfectly healthy despite their rather dramatic entrance into the world." He continued on, as if sensing her reason for concern. "They are small, but it's quite normal for twins to be smaller than a single baby. They have to share the space. I'll leave you alone for a minute to get acquainted with them while I talk to your staff."

Scarlett nodded her head, but her eyes never left the babies. "Two of you." she whispered, "Whatever shall I call you?" She'd thought of names, but hadn't decided on one, let alone two. She'd believed that she had another month to make the choice, but that didn't happen."

The baby in her left arm began to squirm, and she was reminded that she was still weak. Despite their small size, she could feel the exhaustion in her arms as she held them. "Shh, shh, darling." Scarlett tried to calm the baby, though she looked at the door hoping to see someone come in.

It took several more minutes, but the doctor returned and seemed to sense her plight upon looking at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Shall I take one, or both?"

"Both, please, I feel so tired."

"Quite understandably." He took the twins from her and walked back to the cradle to place them inside. "You had a difficult delivery, and with the blood loss you'll be weak for several days. I'm afraid you tore quite severely during delivery, so I had to stitch you as well. You'll be more sore than your past deliveries. You will, however, make a full recovery."

The reassurance relaxed Scarlett. She fell back into the pillows in her bed. She let out a slow breath. "Thank you for being here, Doctor."

"Of course." He moved to grab his bag from a nearby chair. "I've asked for food to be brought up, and your maid is coming to assist you. You're not to move from the bed without assistance, and the babies should be handed to you for the next few days. You musn't pick them up yourself. I'll check back in tomorrow."

When the doctor left, Scarlett had another few moments to herself before her maid joined her. It was overwhelming to think that she had two new children. She'd worried about how she would conceal one child from Rhett, but she worried even more now that there was two. News of twins would surely spread quickly, and she wondered if it would spread to Rhett. Newnan was growing, but so far no one had questioned her or asked her about her life before Newnan. Scarlett knew that news of a divorced woman with twins was probably going to be the biggest thing that happened in the city for a while, but she had hope that her life might continue on as it had in the months since she'd moved there.

The door to her room opened, and her maid walked in, smiling. "Congratulations, Mrs. Butler."

"Thank you."

"I've sent for a wet-nurse for the babies."

"No, thank you. I'll nurse them myself." The maid's eyes widened a bit, but she nodded her understanding. Scarlett had never nursed her other children, there hadn't been a desire too, and until Rhett had told her that mothers in Paris had nursed their own children, she hadn't considered it. Her mother hadn't fed her or her sisters, and her other three children had been nursed by a wet nurse. She realized that these would more than likely be her last children, and she'd thought about nursing her child for the last several months of her pregnancy, wanting to experience it at least one time. Scarlett wished that Mammy was here for this, she wasn't sure if she'd approve, but she knew that Mammy would help her through it, regardless.

"I'll ring for you when they start crying, Mary." The girl bobbed once more before leaving. Scarlett sighed and looked over to the cradle where her babies slept. "Now," she said to herself, "Whatever shall I call you?"

* * *

 _A/N:Sorry this took a bit to get up and posted. I had it written in a notebook from class for a while but hadn't had time to sit down and type it up. Nothing super excited happened, but I really wanted to start getting into Scarlett's thought process. How will she keep the babies from Rhett, etc. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, again. Special things to: **kanga85, Guest 1, Conlyn70, Anon, gumper, beautifulliar326, Aunt Flora,** **romabeachgirl, gabyhyat** t **,** and **Aethelfraed** for your comments and encouragement!_


	15. An Unexpected Question

_A/N: The next part! I've been inspired by the new activity on the board and there are so many wonderful stories going (or just concluded) right now, that I had to write some more. RL got in the way for a bit, but I don't want to ever go longer than a month between updates (and hopefully no more than a week), so here's the next bit. It's a little short, but it was either stop it here or add another 1200 words or so to the chapter. I've decided to just add a bit more to the 1200 words and make that the next chapter, so it should be out soon! Happy reading, and as always- **I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: An Unexpected Question

Edward and Alice soon became favorites of the growing town of Newnan, and with them, their siblings and mother. The two babies had remained nameless for almost two whole weeks, with the entire household calling them Baby Girl and Baby Boy. Cathleen had offered suggestions, but none of them seemed to fit the two faces that gazed up at her every day. One day, when the babies were tucked into bed and Scarlett had a rare moment to herself, she took out a pen and listed all the names she'd ever liked when naming her other children. Wade had been named for Charles' commanding officer, and Bonnie's name, although never truly used, was for the Queen of England. Scarlett was determined to not have the children have a name as extravagant as Bonnie's, remembering that it has been much to big of a name for a child. Yet, with Bonnie in mind, she was finally able to think of two names, and they would give the babies just a piece of their beloved sister; they were named after two of Queen Victoria's own children, and Scarlett found the names both simple, and fitting.

As soon as Scarlett felt well enough to have company, visitors had started pouring in. She knew that for most of them it was mere curiosity. Despite the fact that Newnan was more progressive than most areas of Georgia, the oddity of a divorced woman with newborn babies was still intriguing to a lot of people. Cathleen visited a lot, and she was often there when others came calling. Scarlett wondered if her friend's presence discouraged a lot more comments than those that she received, which had been overwhelmingly positive. She didn't know her neighbors well enough to know if they were genuine, but they hadn't been rude to her face, at least, and for that she was grateful.

When she finally did go out, two months after the delivery of the twins, she was greeted by warm smiles and friendly faces. It made her relax, just a little. Wade, who had left for school the month after his siblings were born, had been sworn to secrecy. She knew eventually her family at Tara would find out, but she wanted to delay it as long as possible. With his absence, Scarlett only had the twins and Ella to worry over, and Ella was quickly adapting to life in her new home, as well. She had several friends in their neighborhood, and she spent most of her afternoons away and playing with them, or she'd invite them over and they would stay in her room. Scarlett was tired, but she found a surprising joy in motherhood that she'd only tasted with Bonnie, and hadn't ever known with Wade and Ella, until recently.

Her days were filled with the twins, and she felt like her life was busier than it had ever been, despite the lack of the mills and store that had taken up so much of her time, before. Today, with Ella at Cathleen's house, she'd taken the twins out herself. They were asleep together in the carriage she'd bought, and she wondered what she'd do when they got big enough that they wouldn't both fit inside of it. Dr. Murphy had asked her to stop by at some point that week, as he hadn't checked up on her since a month after the delivery. She'd made a full recovery, and she smiled as she thought about what Mammy would say. Even after the hard circumstances of the delivery, she was still recovering quicker than was proper.

She pushed the carriage in through the main door of the office he shared with another doctor. A short, sturdy, woman sat behind and desk and smiled up at her when she entered. "You must be Mrs. O'Hara, if you sit for just a moment, I'll fetch Dr. Murphy."

Scarlett assumed that she was probably the only mother of young twins in the area, and it was easy for the woman to deduce to whom she was speaking. She'd only barely sat down in a chair when a door to her side opened, and the doctor walked out, smiling. "Please, come back and we'll do a quick check on your recovery."

Scarlett was used to Dr. Meade coming to her whenever she'd needed, she'd never actually went to a doctor herself, but it seemed like that's how most people did it in Newnan, unless there was an emergency. She stood once more, and pushed the babies through the door he'd come out of, and followed him into a smaller room.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. O'Hara?"

"Please, call me Scarlett." She'd opted to take O'Hara back as her name, rather than keep Butler, as she was still worried that Rhett would get wind of the babies and come for them. However, O'Hara sounded strange to her, and especially with a married title in front of it. That name belonged to her mother, but she couldn't be a Miss and have children.

He nodded, smiling. "Alright, Scarlett it is."

For the first time, she took a moment to really notice him. He had a beautiful smile, but he was also very handsome, by far more handsome than the boys she'd flirted with all those years ago, and definitely more so than her first two husbands. He was such a stark contrast from Rhett, that she couldn't really compare them. She shook off her thoughts, and offered a smile up at the doctor before responding. "I feel just fine. I can't believe I had these two just two months ago. It seems like yesterday that they surprised me with their entrance to the world."

"Good. If you have no complaints, I don't think an exam is necessary. How are the babies? Are they eating and sleeping alright?"

"Yes. They sleep better than my first two babies, and they eat-" Scarlett paused for a minute, flushing, "Well, they eat constantly, I feel like I'm always feeding them."

The doctor nodded his head. "That's often the way with twins when a mother feeds them herself. It can be tiring, and it's important that you don't exhaust yourself. A wet-nurse could be quite helpful-"

"No, thank you, I can do it myself, it's just something I must get used to."

"Alright, well, I'm glad you've chosen to feed them, we're starting to think it's helpful to you and them for the mother to be the one who feeds her children over another mother or a substitute milk. I'm sure you're aware, as with your other children, they will gradually eat less frequently, and this will allow you to rest more and recover more fully." As he spoke, he carefully lifted first Edward, and then Alice, who remained asleep. He gently examined them, trying not to wake them, before placing them back in the carriage.

"Yes. I'm sure it'll be easier once they start sleeping all through the night. They each still wake up once."

"Perfectly normal, and yes, in the next few months I'm sure you'll see a change."

"When should we come back?"

"Well, if you have no concerns, I think a six-month check will be in order for the babies, and I don't need to see you again unless something changes."

Scarlett nodded, she hadn't sat in any of the chairs in the smaller room, and now that the examination was over, she moved toward the door. "Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate you seeing us so quickly."

"Scarlett-"

She paused at the door, waiting for him to open it for her, and allowed her gaze to meet his. "Yes, Doctor?"

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you might have dinner with me this week?"

Scarlett's eyes widened. She'd been curious to know what he'd stopped her for, but this had been the farthest thing from her mind. It had been over eight years since she'd married Rhett, and only months since she'd divorced him. She hadn't thought about what came next for her personal life after the divorce. Scarlett had been so consumed with her pregnancy, and then the birth of the twins, that the idea of ever finding someone else hadn't even crossed her mind. She had to admit to herself that there was an irony to that understanding. She'd spent so many years flirting with beaus, marrying the wrong men for the wrong reasons, and pining after men she couldn't have, that it was strange to not have considered what the next step was in her life.

Scarlett had spent a lot of time with the doctor, on a professional basis, since the discovery of her pregnancy. Looking back in that moment, she realized that she admired his work ethic, and his no-nonsense approach. He was a respectful southern gentlemen, and he was without-a-doubt very attractive. She watched his face as he watched her, and she tried to decide what her answer should be. Finally, she smiled up at him. "I think I would like that very much. Shall we say tomorrow?"

She thought he saw him stand just a hair taller with her answer, and he smiled back at her in answer. "That's perfect. I'll pick you up at your house at four o'clock?"

Scarlett nodded, and then quietly walked out the door as he opened it and escorted her out into the main room. She offered one more smile in his direction before leaving the office. Once outside, she let out a gush of air that she hadn't been holding, and she felt her stomach flutter in a way it hadn't since that last night with Rhett. Perhaps, she thought to herself, this might be a new beginning in more ways than one.

* * *

 _A/N #2:  
Thanks to **Anon, Conlyn70, 1life2ROCK, Aunt Flora, Kanga85, romabeachgirl, gabyhyatt** , and **Aethelfraed** for the comments from last chapter!_


	16. A Proposal

_A/N: First, I hope you all like this. I wrote and rewrote this chapter, and while this wasn't exactly what I originally had in mind, I'm happy with the direction. Secondly, I thought I'd named the doctor, but couldn't find where.. So now he's James. If I did and one of you remember, remind me. As with my other stories, please don't give up on me. I promise I will not abandon it. I know it's been a long wait so I've tried to make this a bit longer of a chapter. In November I will have a lot more free time to devote. For now I am a busy busy bee..._

Chapter Sixteen:

In the months that followed, Scarlett fell into a life that was unlike anything she'd experienced before. Newnan grew on her more with every day, as did the people. The twins were now eight months old, and her little family had developed a calm sort of routine and way of living that greatly appealed to her. Wade had been home once since he'd left, and while it was hard to have him far away, she could see how much he loved being at the school with Beau. Ella was jealous of her brother, but had turned out to be a wonderful help with the twins, and it was clear that she adored her siblings. She'd made friends with several other little girls her age and Scarlett was amused that the young girl seemed to have more social engagements then her mother.

Scarlett doted on the twins. She knew that there was something special about the bond she had with them that she didn't have with her other children. While they hadn't been planned, they'd been wanted in a way that differed from her other children. Knowing that they were a part of Rhett consoled her, as much as it troubled her sometimes. She'd heard rumors here and there that he was back in Atlanta, but then someone else would tell her that he's sailed away somewhere overseas. Every time she heard a story, she wondered if she should tell him, and every time she chose not to, she wondered if she made the right choice.

It was a brisk January morning when Scarlett stepped outside. Hurried, she hadn't noticed someone was standing in the doorway until she ran directly into them. "Oh!"

"Going somewhere?"

Scarlett smiled up at the voice. "Doctor, what a pleasant surprise."

"You know you are supposed to call me James. As far as it being a surprise, I was hoping that it would be." Scarlett noticed how he glanced around quickly before stepping forward and putting his lips against the top of her head. "I've missed you."

She smiled up at him, not wholly hating the attention, but still not pleased with it. She too glanced around and then stepped aside in the doorway. "I was leaving, but come inside for a moment to talk. It's freezing out here."

By now he well knew his way to the parlor. He walked in, handing his coat to her Butler and walked inside. Scarlett followed along; curious to the reason of his unannounced visit, and slightly irritated that her outing would now be delayed. As much as she enjoyed her time with Alice and Edward, she had been looking forward to going out by herself for an hour or so while they napped, and her maid watched over them.

"Scarlett, by now I'm sure you know how fond I have grown of you."

Scarlett smiled. "Well, I'm fond of you too. You have been a great friend to me during my time in Newnan."

"I'm glad to have you call me friend, however, I'm here to ask for something more…"

Scarlett froze, and she felt her stomach clench. If there was one thing she'd learned in her three marriages, was what a proposal sounded like. "James…"

"I'm well aware that there will be some backlash to this union. I'm a doctor, and a well-liked one if I do say so myself. You're divorced, but the town is quite taken with you. I've thought about it, and I believe we should me married."

As far as proposals go, she supposed it wasn't her worst. Though, it still left a lot to be desired. Desire being the key word in that phrase. Initially, Scarlett had been flattered by his attention, and lonesome. Over the months he'd taken her to dinner, had dinner at her home, and the children all seemed to love him. He was gentlemanly, proper, and handsome. Unfortunately, Scarlett felt nothing for him.

Their dates had been enjoyable, and he was an exceptional man. She wondered if she might have felt differently towards him in another life. For that he was, there was one thing he wasn't: Rhett. Scarleted chided herself, as she did every time that she compared the two men. "James- I-" She wasn't sure she knew how to turn down a proposal, she never had done it before.

"I know it's a little unorthodox, but surely you see that we should be together."

"I've been married three times, James."

"I'm well aware."

"I hadn't thought of marrying again, at least not so soon. It didn't end up well the first few times, I don't know why it would a fourth." Scarlett didn't tell him that her real concern was the fact that he didn't interest her, or that she would never feel for him what she should.

"It will all work out."

Scarlett could only deal with so much beating around the bush before she grew tired of it. "James, I can't marry you. I'm not- I don't think we'd suit long enough to make a marriage of it."

His hand came down hard on the small table beside his chair. The vase on top rattled, and Scarlett couldn't help but to jump slightly. "You're not being rational. I'm sure the babies have kept you awake last night and you're not able to think properly."

Scarlett stood up, her face cool and composed. "I need to go to Cathleen's house, the babies will only be asleep for a short time, so you must excuse me."

James stood, "I'll stop by tomorrow so we can discuss this further. I can see that you need to rest, today."

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something, but then clamped her lips together. He walked out of the house on his own, leaving Scarlett both confused, and furious. In the past, she was well aware that her romantic choices were not the most level-headed ones. Still, she couldn't believe that James hadn't accepted her answer, and had gone a step further by implying she was tired and incapable of making the correct one. She'd also seena side of James that she hadn't previously, and it made her wonder what was the matter with him.

Scarlett tried to shake off the visit, and left the house one again. This time she made it into town without being stopped. She browsed around the small general store, ordering a few things for the house to be delivered and then moved on to the local hat maker. She knew she didn't need a new hat, but she always felt like a new hat made the day better, and while contrary to Dr. Murphy's belief, the twins had slept well the night prior, his visit certainly soured the day for her.

"Mrs O'Hara, a pleasure as always to have you in my shop."

Scarlett smiled at the older woman. She had bought a closet full of hats from the shop. She kept current with the latest fashions, but added a touch of her own flare that Scarlett found charming. "I'm in the mood for something new, Mrs. Kilner."

"I've got something I just finished. It's not even out in the window, yet."

Scarlett smiled. "Well, let's have a look."

When Mrs. Kilner produced the bonnet, Scarlet was in awe. A flood of nostalgia rushed over her. The bonnet was a dark green color, the same as the one that Rhett had given her all those years prior. It didn't tie under her chin as the old one did, but rather pinned neatly into her hair. She offset it on her head and looked at herself in the mirror leaned up against the shop wall. "It's beautiful, Mrs. Kilner."

"A gentleman ordered it a month ago. He paid me in advance for it. He had pictures."

"Did he not like it, then?" Scarlett looked at herself once again in the mirror and tried to understand why someone wouldn't want the piece anymore."

"I was halfway through it when he came in again, he canceled the order. Didn't say why, and wouldn't accept his payment back." Mrs. Kilner frowned and look at the green hat on Scarlett's head. "I didn't work on it again for several weeks. I wasn't sure anyone would like the color, the man insisted on it, but once I was done, I could see it was quite darling."

Scarlett nodded her head in agreement. "I'll take it. His loss is my gain, I believe." She unpinned the hat from her hair and handed it back to the lady in front of her. I'd like to get something for my oldest daughter as well, something warm."

"I have just the thing…"

Scarlett walked away from the hat shop feeling better about her day, and pleased with her two purchases. She hoped Ella would like the hat she picked out for her, but she was sometimes hard to please when it came to gifts. Scarlett wondered if it was more her, or Frank that was to blame for that aspect.

The following morning, a knock interrupted Scarlet from her thoughts, and when she saw who her butler had invited in, she grimaced. James was back. _It better be to apologize_ Scarlett thought to herself, she still wasn't happy with his refusal to take no for an answer.

"Scarlett, I'm happy to see you looking rested." I saw you walking around town yesterday after we talked, I thought you were visiting Mrs. Hilton?"

"I decided I needed to get some shopping out of the way first."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're here so we can talk now."

"I don't know what else you'd like said…"

"Well, now that you've had time I'm sure you've realized that marrying me is a good choice."

Scarlett gritted her teeth. She tried to smile in the same way she smiled at all of her beaus back at Tara, before the war. "James, you'll make somebody a wonderful husband, it just isn't me."

"I chose you."

Scarlett sighed, "I am grateful for your friendship, truly, but I won't marry you." She didn't miss the way his fists clenched, and unclenched at his side.

"I haven't wasted all these months of my life for you to tell me you're not interested. You've been married three times, you clearly don't care about what people think, and you know your children need a father. Your last husband couldn't even be bothered to come see his children after they were born."

The words coming out of his mouth were so hateful that Scarlett felt her stomach clench. This was not the James she had gotten to know over the last several months. He was different. Angry. He'd spoke of his growing affection for her before, and he truthfully hadn't seemed to care that she was a divorced woman. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her butler hovering in the room across from them. Out of sight, mostly, but within range to come in if something went wrong. Scarlett's cheeks flamed with anger, _how dare he embarrass me in my own house?_

"Dr. Murphy," she said and she cleared her throat. "I think you need to leave my house. I've given you my answer, and I will not change my mind."

"Scarlett.." he reached out his hand toward her face and Scarlett flinched away from the contact. His hand fell, and his lips formed a grim line. "I can be patient, for a little while, but only for so long, my dear."

Hearing him call her my dear churned Scarlett's stomach. He said it so differently then Rhett had, or even Ashley. She went to tell him to leave once again, but he didn't need the reminder. He smiled, and tipped his head in her direction, before leaving her house once more. She collapsed into a nearby chair, and let out a long breath. She had no idea what was happening, but she didn't like the feeling it left inside of her. Quickly, she walked upstairs and into her room, where the babies were sleeping, although in separate bassinets now now because of their size.

Scarlett stood over each of them, gently brushing a hand across their tiny ones. "Whatever are we going to do about Dr. Murphy, my angels?"


	17. A Hand of Cards

_A/N: Thank you for those that are still here and commenting. I had a few minutes and thought I'd write a bit of a fluff chapter. I don't know if it's necessarily needed for the story line, but… here it is. Thanks again!_

Chapter Seventeen:

 _One Month Earlier_

Rhett Butler sat a card table, looking at the five red cards in his hand. His face gave away nothing. He'd spent his fair share of time around a card table, and he knew when a win was imminent. He'd made a fair bit of money at the tables, and he'd lost a fair bit too. Poker, was mostly luck, if one didn't cheat. The other bit was strategy that was developed and honed with practice. That night, he was on a win streak. He'd already taken in more than he'd expected, and the chips on the table were about to be his as well.

Rhett looked at the man across from him, he could see on his face that he thought he was going to win. The man slid a few more chips toward the center of the table and laid down his cards. "Full House. Queens over tens."

The man moved to sweep the winnings toward him, but Rhett cleared his throat. "Sorry, son. Royal Flush."

As soon as, if not slightly quicker than the smile had spread across his face, the man's face fell and turned white. "Impossible."

"As you can see, it's actually quite possible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my winnings and go enjoy my time elsewhere."

Rhett started to stand, but the man's hand reached out and stopped him. "Wait. One more hand. Double or nothing."

There was a look in the man's eyes that Rhett knew well; it was desperation. Clearly the man had overspent his means, certain of his win. Rhett paused for a moment, considering his options. Luck and strategy had yet to fail him that night, but all good things came to an end at some point. Further, he knew that if he won he might significantly reduce his opponent's way of life. They were not gambling with a small sum, the multiple rounds and opponents had left them both with deep wallets, and it seemed that the other man had reached the bottom.

"Sir, I think it would be the gentlemanly thing to do to at least give me a chance to win my money back."

The corner of Rhett's mouth twitched up beneath his mustache, and he replied. "Well, no one has ever accused me of not being a gentleman."

Rhett won, again, as he knew he would. This time, the man didn't beg for a rematch. He simply begged. "This is all I have. If you take it, I'll lose everything."

On another day, Rhett might have felt some pity on him. Today wasn't that day. He sat in a small club, just outside a city he'd never been to until recently. So far, he wasn't impressed. Although, if he were honest with himself, he had to admit that he was letting the city be tinted by his current emotions. Rhett wasn't sure what he was expecting. He'd accepted that their marriage was over before Scarlett had sent the divorce papers. When he'd found out she'd moved, it affected him more than he'd wanted.

It had been almost a year and a half when Rhett's curiosity couldn't hold out any longer. There'd been whispers here and there about where Scarlett might have moved. Some said she was in Ireland and England, others even suggested Texas. When, after a lot of questions and asking the right people, Rhett found out she was in Georgia still, he knew he had to see her. He himself had been travelling for the better part of the time, and had seen parts of America he hadn't ever considered relevant before.

Finally, he came to Newnan, and sat about asking around, discreetly of course, for a Mrs. Butler. It was less of a shock, and more of an amusement when he discovered that Scarlett no longer used his name, but instead reverted back to the one given to her long before her three husbands sought to change it. Rhett still hadn't seen her by the time he's been in Newnan for a week. However, he stopped trying to conceal his identity and moved freely around town. He visited several shops, ate dinner at local restaurants, and generally tried to enjoy himself. He didn't want to force a meeting with Scarlett, he rather hoped that fate would throw them together as it oft seemed to.

"A man's first lesson in cards should be never to play with more than he can stand to lose. I'm sorry to be the one to teach you it, but better me, here when you actually have something to take, then when you fall short at a table one night and someone takes it out of your hide behind a saloon and leaves you dead." It was a graphic image, but one he thought needed conveying, he'd played in far seedier places than this, and had seen what money and desperation could do to a man. He stood, taking the chips as well as a deed that the man had thrown into the pot as well. He cashed out the chips without a backward glance, and left the small gambling den.

There was nothing holding him in Newnan anymore, at least not after what he'd seen today. On one of his walks around the town he'd happened into a small cafe, it held only a dozen or so tables, most of which were ladies eating tiny sandwiches and drinking tea. He stopped short of entering when he recognized the profile of a small framed woman sitting down. She sat across from another gentleman, immersed in conversation. Rhett saw her smile and caught the glint of her eye as they twinkled at the man in front of her. He knew that look well himself, she was flirting. He turned on his heel, making only one final stop, canceling an order of a bonnet he'd put in when he first got to town.


End file.
